Bletalia: Welcome to the World Society
by Mytho Del Rosa
Summary: It's strange, the sudden disappearance of hollows...Ichigo and company must find out what is causing this, however...what they find might not be what they were expecting. Rated T for violance and language, though this is subject to change. Possible ya DISCONTINUED - however, it will be picked back up but a close friend of mine. For those who want to stick with it even though it's
1. Chapter 1

Well, I figured it was about time I wrote something. I'll apologize now if I end up forgetting about it DX….I'll try very hard not to though cause I'm actually rather excited about this idea. Anywho, here it is, I hope you enjoy n .n.

* * *

Chapter One: Shadows

It was a sunny Monday morning in Karakura town, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, there wasn't a cloud in the sky save for a wisp here and there. It was the middle of the day so everybody was either rushing to lunch or sitting in class. One in particular, an orange haired young man with a rather intimidating expression was sitting in a particularly boring literature class. His name, Ichigo Kurosaki, a fifteen year old high school student and substitute Soul Reaper.

Hollow activity had been on the down low for a while now, as strange as it was, he wasn't really complaining all that much. He wouldn't have to suddenly run out of the classroom followed closely by his three closest friends, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime in order to combat some weakling hollow only to then return to a flurry of scolds coming from their teacher

But today, the badge that Captain Ukitake had given him before he left the Soul Society, was silent. Yawning and gazing almost boredly out the window as the class seemed to just drag on. It looked like another day of hollow inactivity, well, at least now he had time to actually catch up with all the homework Kon had neglected the entire time they were trying to rescue Rukia. The bell rang and signaled that classes were done for the day, with a heavy sigh the orange haired substitute Soul Reaper got to his feet and half heartedly stuffed his books into his book bag before slinging it over his shoulder. With an idle wave to a few of his friends, he slipped out the door without another word.

Perhaps it was too quiet, too peaceful, the more he thought about it the more odd it seemed to get. Normally there was at least one hollow attack on a good day, but for the past couple of days…nothing. It seemed terribly out of character for them to just suddenly decide not to attack souls here in the human world, so the main question was…where did they go?

So deep in his own thoughts, Ichigo was not aware that he had a few followers. Though, once he broke from those thoughts, he turned and found that Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were right there behind him.

"Ahg! Guys! Don't scare me like that!" his reaction perhaps over exaggerated, but not entirely inaccurate. Uryu seemed rather annoyed by it as he gingerly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I take it you've noticed also…." He said trying not to make a snarky comment. It took Ichigo a moment to realize what the other was saying before nodding.

"Yeah, the lack of hollow attacks the past few days." He replied while glancing over at the other two who simply gave nods in agreement, "What do you suppose is going on?"

"Most likely nothing, but we should keep our eyes and ears peeled." Uryu stated simply. Ichigo sighed, he'd hoped that was the case. Perhaps it was just a dry spell…

--

Meanwhile, the Soul Society was buzzing with activity, but the main focus was on the Captains meeting taking place. All of the Captains, save for the three traitors, were present, there was a rather thick layer of tension weighing down on them but their dignity did not allow them to show it. Without having to be told, Captain Soi-fon stepped forward and started to give her report.

"With the sudden decrease in hollow activity, a small reconnaissance team was sent to investigate both the human world as well as the outer regions of the Soul Society. The team returned safely from the search here, however, I have yet to receive any news from the human world."

"What? Why is that?" Captain Ukitake asked, it was not usual for him to appear at these meetings, but under the circumstances, he insisted on being there despite his poor health.

"If I'd known that it wouldn't have been an issue." She stated curtly, she was still a little irritated with the Captain of squad thirteen , as well as squad eight, for their siding with the ryoka…but that was in the past so she tried not to let it hinder her judgment too much.

That was when Mayuri, Captain of squad twelve, raised his hand, however did not wait to be addressed. Rather, he just cut right in, "Have you considered the possibility that something might be manipulating the hollows?" it was less of a question and more an accusation, then anything else.

"You mean like Aizen?" Captain Shunsui interjected his demeanor calm as always if not a bit on the smug side.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Well, we already know he can command menos, so it's entirely possible he's able to manipulate lesser hollows. But why would he?" Ukitake thought out loud. The room was silent for a moment, Aizen did have the means, but the motive didn't fit. Why would he use lesser hollows when he had something so much stronger? They would keep him as a suspect but continued to discuss the issue.

--

Back in Karakura Town, Ichigo had just arrived home. Somewhere along the way, Rukia had shown up to inform him about the meeting and about the strange hollow disappearance.

"Yeah, I already noticed," Ichigo muttered while tossing his book back onto his desk before plopping down on his bed and leaning back a little to gaze out the window, "Chad, Uryu, and Orihime have noticed also…" he then glanced back over at Rukia and asked, "I suppose I can cut out the idea that perhaps there was some other soul reaper going around and taking care of them for me…" he chuckled a little.

"Ichigo, don't be stupid, you would have still felt their spiritual pressure." Rukia scolded, which was only pouted at slightly. The room was quiet for a while, while the two just glanced off in their own directions before the ground shook.

"What was that?!" Ichigo jumped to his feet just as a monstrous roar split the silence. Both he and Rukia looked at each other. It sounded like a hollow! But why hadn't the detectors gone off? And that spiritual pressure wasn't normal…it was all over the place. Nodding, Rukia took out her special soul removing glove and gave Ichigo a quick jab to the forehead, successfully dislodging his soul from his body.

With Zangetsu at the ready, both Ichigo and Rukia jumped from the window and took off in the direction the roar had come from. There was smoke not too far ahead, had something exploded? People were running away and screaming by the time they got closer. Soon enough, they came to a pause, the ground before them was cracked and the dust was considerably thicker. Another roar and the ground trembled, and as if on que, the creature making that noise stepped out.

The monster before them was like a very large rabbit. It had long ears, a long snout with sharp teeth at the end, strong legs built specifically for jumping and possibly kicking as well. Its eyes were a dark and sickly yellow color and it was void of any fur, though it's build was exceptionally skinny, especially around the middle area.

That…was no hollow.

* * *

Whee, that was fun…next chapter will have action! Adventure! Romance! –thinks- well, it'll definitely have the action…and not that kind you dirty minded people you x3.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt bored and inspired so here's chapter two. I'll apologize now if some of the characters are OOC, but yeah….Anywho! I started things off a little fast in the first chapter, or at least fast by my standards.

I guess I'll stop rambling then and get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two: Discovery

The creature before them was no hollow, the first indication being that it wore no mask on its face, the other being there was no hole in its chest much less anywhere else. It was baffling to look at, its appearance alone was enough to bring confusion to just about anybody who looked upon it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ichigo managed to blurt out after a long moment, Rukia just shook her head.

"I have no idea, but…do you think you can beat it?"

"Let's find out…" Ichigo removed Zangetsu from his back and held it out in front of him ready for battle. Without hesitation, he charged at the creature and brought his zapakuto down onto its head. The creature roared and thrashed about, a large hand suddenly came up and took hold of the blade. Growling, it threw Ichigo back with little effort. Startled by this sudden show of strength though figuring it was stronger then it looked, Ichigo got back to his feet with a slight growl himself. There wasn't so much as a scratch on the creature as it crouched down.

Without warning, it leaped into the air and came crashing back down directly over the shocked Soul Reaper. Ichigo jumped out of the way just as the creature struck the ground, "Geeze!" skidding to a stop a few feet away, Ichigo glanced back over at Rukia, "That things pretty fast, Zangetsu didn't even scratch it."

The creature turned and stared down at the two Soul Reapers before it, it was strange, the creature did not seem to attack unless attacked. "What do you suppose we should do?"

"That thing is attacking innocent people, we have to find a way to beat it…" Ichigo stated firmly while sizing up the demonic looking rabbit…thing….Perhaps it was a type of hollow, one they haven't seen before. But, the only person now who had the ability to make such beings was Aizen, could he have sent this thing?

Seeming to grow bored or losing interest all together, the creature turned and started off in the direction the most human's had run. It was attracted to humans, it wanted to be around them…to destroy them…Both Ichigo and Rukia spotted this and followed swiftly, however, they were intercepted when a sudden flash streaked across the sky and slammed into the creatures head in a slight explosion.

Turning to see where the attack had come from, a lone figure in white stood on an over pass about five blocks away.

"Uryu!" Ichigo shouted, but the Quincy had already drawn his bow a second time and released a second arrow. The creature let out an ear splitting screech, windows were blown out by the sheer amplitude of the sound. It then swatted the second arrow with ease while lurching forward and charging at the Quincy, a large hand drawn back ready to deal a devastating blow.

Jumping out of the way just barely in time to avoid the full brunt of the blow, Uryu made his way swiftly around the creature and towards Ichigo.

"What is that thing?!" he practically demanded, "That can't be a hollow can it?"

"I don't think it is…" Ichigo replied, "Then again…I have no idea what the hell it is in the first place."

"My arrows should have killed it," Uryu started, but was cut off when Ichigo shook his head.

"Zangetsu didn't even scratch it either…"

"What?!" Uryu actually looked rather shocked at this bit of information. Now he wasn't one to comment on how strong Ichigo was, his pride wouldn't let him, but he knew that Zangetsu was a formidable zanpakuto. So, if even that couldn't kill it, then how on earth COULD they kill it?

"We'll just have to keep it busy and away from innocent people until we think of something," Ichigo said while turning towards Rukia, "Rukia, you should go back to the Soul Society and inform the others about this."

"Yeah, I was just going to do that." She replied with a nod, "Don't get yourself killed doing something stupid ok."

"Heh…yeah." He gave her a reassuring thumbs-up before turning with Uryu and charging after the retreating monster. Once those two were off, Rukia turned and started to head in the opposite direction. She needed to find a space big enough to open a portal back to the Soul Society.

Reaching the river side in only a few short minutes, Rukia brought her hands up and was just about to open the portal when suddenly, one already appeared. Slightly baffled, but thankful for the conviance, she stepped forward expecting the doors to slide open, only to have them not. Bumping rather ungracefully into the front of the door and staggering back, she blinked in a slightly flustered and irritated bewilderment.

Before long, the doors opened, Rukia was on her feet in an instant and was about to walk through when once again, she was denied access, only this time she bumped into somebody.

"Arg, you came just in time, but I need to get back…" she started before glancing up and pausing. Standing before her was a man she had never seen before, he was obviously a soul reaper judging by what he was wearing, and what baffled her the most was the white hiyori that he wore. It was that of a captain! Wait, was this one of the new replacements for Aizen, Gin, and Tousen? That was possible.

Rukia found herself staring quite a ways up as the man glanced down. What caught her attention first were his striking green eyes, they held a rather irritated look of their own, "Tch…" he scoffed a little before stepping around Rukia, "You need to watch where you're bloody goin'." He said in an accent she had never heard before.

"W-wait, who are you? What squad do you command?" Rukia quickly asked while getting to her feet. Her question had earned a rather startled and baffled look from the other before he grumbled and answered simply.

"I'm the captain of squad three, but you should know this….whatever…" he turned, not in the mood to deal with uneducated underlings.

"Then you've been informed about Ichigo?"

"What the hell is an Ichigo?" the man spun around, now so that Rukia could get a better look at him. He was kind of shorter then she'd originally thought, his eyes a deep emerald green, and his hair was a darker blond and kind of messy looking. He wore what looked like a constant scowl on his face, and above everything else….she could not take her eyes off of his eyebrows.

"Aya~ Now is not the time to be chatting, aru!" a second voice had come from behind Rukia and out of the portal. Spinning around, she saw another figure exit the portal. At first glance she thought it was a woman, though when the person spoke again, it was very clear that this person was male. He also wore a captain's hiyori. Perhaps one of the other new captains?

"Tch…not my fault, this girl here started asking stupid questions…like about something called an Ichigo." He commented while crossing his arms, momentarily adjusting the sword at his hip. The other male just tilted his head.

"Ichigo? What does she want to know about strawberries I wonder, aru."

"Strawberries are for eating, da?" a third and final figure had stepped out of the portal before it quickly closed behind him. Now this man, he was HUGE, he was a freakin sky scraper compared to the poor and confused Rukia. Who on earth were these people.

"But we have business to deal with first, we'll ask about this later, da?" the tallest replied casually while drawing his sword, "It only looks like a tiny one though…"

The other two just sighed as they were broken from their thoughts, they also drew their swords and took off before Rukia even had the chance to say anything. What had just happened?

Surely if they were actually captains they would have been informed about Ichigo, but these guys had no idea what she was talking about. So now posed the next question…stay here and see exactly what these people are capable of, or open a portal and escape into the Soul Society. It was rather obvious that she took the staying with friends option.

* * *

Ok yeah, I said they'd appear in the next chapter and they sort of did….they just haven't been introduced yet xD.


	3. Chapter 3

Ack, why does it feel like these chapters are being rushed? D8…well, I guess they are a little bit, partly cause I want to get to the really fun stuff O3o. But no matter, I want to thank the two that have reviewed, x3, your comments keep me encouraged so keep it up!

* * *

Chapter Three: The What…?

Both Ichigo and Uryu were thrown back for what seemed like the fiftieth time, each of their attacks, both solo and teamed, didn't seem to work against this creature. Not only was it getting frustrating, but the creature was also getting closer and closer to more populated area's, which was bad. However, Uryu had pointed out that normally hollows go after beings with higher spiritual power, but this creature seems to be drawn to populated area's. At first this observation was dismissed because regular hollows would do the same if they were hungry enough. But, the more both started to think about it, it really was quite strange.

"Alright, let's try this again…" Ichigo exhaled, they merely dinged it their attacks were so weak. Uryu gave a nod while drawing his bow.

"Ready when you are…" he said with a nod, both ready to attack, and just when they were about to, a large hand came down and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

"You cannot kill a shadow like that, aru." It had been the larger of the three new captain's to have stopped Ichigo, the more feminine one had been the one to speak though.

"A what?" Ichigo blinked, Uryu looked just as baffled. However, both seemed to be distracted by the new comers appearances. Both having been to the Soul Society, they both were pretty sure they knew all the captains…these guys, they did not know.

"He does not know what a shadow is? How curious, da?"

"Ivan, please…you said so yourself we need to focus on the shadow first and THEN questions." The moppy haired blond muttered. He was given only a smile, it was a slightly unnerving smile but a smile none the less. With the lack of a response, the blond sighed, "Fine, I'll deal with it…you two handle collateral damage and check the civilians." He then instructed while making his way towards the large creature.

Unable to draw away from the larger man's grip, Ichigo fought against Ivan's hold, "What the hell! Who are you guys?!" He demanded while the other chuckled. As for the blond, he simply flipped his sword around twice before answering.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, captain of squad three, Allied 13."

"Allied…what…" Ichigo calmed slightly and blinked, the man behind him just chuckled some more.

"We will talk later, da?"

"Eh…" What on earth was going on here? Who were these guys?

As he spoke, Arthur had already advanced, his sword pointed at the creature and a determined look on his face, he would end this quickly so they could get some answers.

"Oi, ya bloody wanker! Down here!" he shouted which seemed to get the creatures attention. It turned and stared down at the short blond. For a moment it just stared but then it turned more and jumped into the air. "All right…here we go." A smirk spread across his face as he glanced up as the creature came down.

"Reign, God of the Ocean!" with a single stroke, he swung the blade upward, there was a flash and in a blink of an eye, the creatures leg flew from its body and landed at least a block away. It crashed to the ground, tumbling to an ungraceful halt. Smirking and turning, resting a semitar over his shoulder, Captain Kirkland snorted.

"That's what ya get ya shadow bastard." He scoffed as the shadow roared as it tried getting to its feet. Though, with the lack of one, this was clearly difficult, however, after a moment of flailing and roaring, it flipped itself over so that it was on all fours…well…threes. It then charged forward.

"Illuminate, Shining Guardian!" A beam of light shot past Arthurs head and went right through the shadows head. It roared before dissolving into sludge, some of it splattering over Arthur which earned a rather long stream of curses from the smaller male.

"Arg! Yao! You couldn't wait until AFTER I moved?"

"Oh my! I'm sorry Arthur, if I hadn't acted you would have surely died, aru." The long haired male replied with a not so innocent yet innocent smile. He was holding a spear like weapon that slowly started to retract until it returned to the shape of a sword. Sheathing it and sighing, sighing, Yao turned back towards Ivan who was slowly letting go of Ichigo.

Arthur in the mean time was trying to get the sludge off of his uniform, grumbling as he reached the others he folded his arms with a huff.

"Alright, our end of the deal's been met…start talkin'" he practically demanded.

"I could say the same to you," Ichigo replied, Uryu was standing with him now with a just as curiously demanding look, "I've never seen you guys before, and you mentioned something about an Allied 13? What the hell is that?"

"You have not heard of us? But you are wearing uniform?" Ivan blinked curiously, though it was clear that he was fingering his sword.

"Of course not!" Ichigo voiced irritatedly, "Now tell us who you are!"

Sheathing his own sword, Arthur just shook his head, "We've already told you…"

"Da, I am Ivan Braginski, captain of squad eleven."

"And I am Yao Wang, captain of squad two."

When this was said, Rukia had just arrived, she paused and quirked an eyebrow. Quickly running up to Ichigo, she glanced between the three new comers.

"What's going on here? Who are they?" she asked.

"Arg!" Arthur growled, "Who is your superior officer?" he demanded, "It's clear that the two…three…" he added glancing at Uryu once, "are not competent enough to answer our questions."

Yao sighed and shook his head before walking up behind Arthur and placing a hand on his shoulder. Ivan did the same, though his hand was on Yao's shoulder.

"I believe that it is best that we speak with a higher authority…there is much that needs to be discussed, aru." Yao said, "It is apparent that there's something we're missing here."

Ivan gave a nod in agreement, "Da, I have feeling that things are going to get very messy."

* * *

Well…I dunno…I hope you all like it x3. Thank you all again for the reviews, please keep supplying them O3o. I love hearing what you all have to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaand onto the next chapter! I realize now that Rukia was just sort of there in the last few chapters…that's because well, I dunno…I just sort of tossed her in there DX. Anywho! Enough rambling from me x3

* * *

Chapter Four: Mirror Mirror

After spending about an hour trying to figure out what they were supposed to do now, Uryu having decided that this was a Soul Reaper affair and that he would simply inform Chad and Orihime about it and that would be it. Unless his aide was requested, he would not involve himself in this any further. Ichigo accused him of being a coward, but that was more out of frustration then in all seriousness. It ended with a small squabble which Ivan was so generously helpful with breaking up.

Eventually, they all agreed that it was best to first address the Soul Society on this matter. Rukia had opened a portal and was waiting for the others. They assumed that sense the three before had come from some sort of new unit in the Soul Society, assumed that they could go through the portal. Turns out…they could…though the trip resulted in a rather hasty run from a sweeper and ended with a less then graceful reentry.

"Ah, are all of your portals this chaotic, aru?" Captain Yao groaned, he'd landed rather haphazardly on top of Captain Braginski, while Captain Braginski had landed on poor Captain Kirkland, who was cursing rather colorfully.

"I thought that was fun!" Ivan beamed while helping himself and Captain Yao up. The smaller of the three just grumbled while getting to his own feet.

"So says the oaf that landed on something soft."

Ivan just smiled and gave Arthur a pat on the head. Rukia and Ichigo on the other hand just watched them interact with each other, they were so laid back unlike the captains that they were familiar with. There were no formal greetings or honorifics what so ever, but no matter, right now they had to get these three to the meeting hall where Rukia had already called ahead to schedule a meeting.

The small group made their way up to the meeting hall where all of the presant captains had already gathered by the time they'd arrived. It seemed that both parties of captains seemed quite stunned by the other.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the first to break the awkward silence was none other then the captain commander himself. He did not looked pleased and the only ones in the room that did not seem all that affected were the three new comers.

Yao was the first to speak considering he seemed to be the most well collected, or at least the most qualified to speak, "Please excuse our clearly strange appearance to which…I am afraid…I do not have an answer." Something really strange was going on here. This was clearly not what he was expecting, to stumble upon a society so familiar to their own.

"However, I do believe that we both have a common enemy."

"I believe the head captain was asking who you people are ." Soi Fon interrupted with an irritated tone. Yao simply glanced at her with a disdained sort of expression.

"My name is Wang Yao, I am the captain of squad two."

"Impossible! I'm the captain of squad two!" Soi fon snapped. Yao simply sighed and shook his head, "What?!"

"I mean no disrespect, aru." He replied, "I am the captain of a different squad two, you have anger issues don't you, aru?"

Soi fon scowled she had no real response to what she was just told, simply because he had made his point.

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves a little more clearly." Captain Ukitake then interjected, he wanted to keep things peaceful like they were supposed to be.

"Ah, I like this man, he gets straight to the point." Ivan commented, he smiled and glanced over at the white haired captain. It was an odd look and Yao had noticed this look and quickly spoke up.

"Yes, that's a good idea." He sighed while trying to figure out where to start, once settling on a good start.

"The world and all of its countries are under constant attack by creatures known as shadows, they are the physical manifestations of all things that could possibly happen to a country. From wars, strife, natural disasters, famine, genocide, you name it. That is where we come in." he turned towards the other two and nodded.

"The Allied 13, a group of representatives who act as guardians for their respective country, the thirteen are made up of some of the worlds strongest nations." Yao pointed to himself, "I am the representative of the nation of China, Arthur the representative of the United Kingdom, and Ivan is the representative of the nation of Russia."

"So, what are you exactly?" Shunsui then asked, "Are you like soul reapers or are you something else?"

"You could say that we are similar to your…soul reapers….however we have been around for a very long time." Yao replied with an almost distant sort of manner.

There was silence through out the entire hall, it was hard to make heads or tails of this situation, much less how they were going to continue from here. However, after a long moment of silence, the captain commander raised his hand.

"I do not believe what you are saying."

There was a jolt of surprise that seemed to run through the entire meeting hall.

"You three will be held here for impersonating ranked soul reapers and held in the squad twelve facilities. If what you say is true, then you will be released…"

"What! You can't be serious!" Ichigo stepped forward, "I fought one of those shadows or whatever they're called. I can vouch that it wasn't just some hollow…"

"Ichigo…" Rukia tried to shush the boy but he didn't listen, as usual.

"Why don't you believe them?!"

Yao sighed and glanced at his companions, Arthur seemed rather irritated with the whole matter, he knew that once their commander found out about this…well…things were bound to get more serious. As for Ivan, he seemed less then concerned but more puzzled.

However, before any of them really had any objection, Captain Mayuri stepped forward and motioned for several of his assistants to detain the three. They were then lead out of the room with little difficulty. It was best not to resist at a time like this, they would simply have to abide by these soul reapers rules until help arrived.

In the mean time, Ichigo was still arguing with the rest of the captains.

"Ichigo, this is a very troubling situation," Ukitake tried to reason with the boy, even if he also did not agree with the decision. "You claim to have fought this shadow, I'll take your word on that, but the idea that this whole other…well…society…exists is a shock in itself."

"That is right, we've been the one's protecting the earth and the souls from hollows for decades, and even longer. Then these people show up claiming to have been doing it for far longer and against creatures we've never even heard of. If they are who they say they are, then why is it that we have never heard of them?" Shunsui added, he also did not agree with the decision but he also wasn't so sure he could readily trust the new comers…at least not yet.

"Well…" Ichigo didn't really have an answer for any of those points. It was rather frustrating, but those guys had saved a lot of people but here they were being treated as if they were the bad guys, "They came here with the idea that this would be a diplomatic meeting between two powers…and then you treat them like they're the criminals….I just think…you're making a very big mistake."

"My decision stands until further notice…" the captain commander stated, "This meeting is over."

--

A very frantic looking blond boy was dashing down the halls, he was holding a folder close to his chest as he scampered around the corner, quite nearly skidding into a group of people. He was on a mission, he had a message to deliver and it was urgent.

Reaching his destination, a pair of very large doors, he knocked frantically, practically bouncing on his toes, before he heard a voice allowing him to come in. Pushing the door open and slipping inside, he ran up to the desk at the back of the room.

"Sir! News from the human world!" he announced. This seemed to catch the voices owners attention. Turning in his seat, a taller blond with bright blue eyes and a pair of glasses that sat almost too perfectly on the bridge of his nose slammed his hands down on the desk.

"What is it Peter, is it the others? Are they back yet? Did they take care of the shadow?!" he asked rapidly, a very excited look on his face. He wanted to know if his plan had worked.

"Um…well…actually…" the boy glanced off to the side, "They successfully destroyed the shadow,"

"Yes!"

"But they were captured in the process…"

"Say what?" the excited look seemed to falter slightly, "Captured? By who? More shadows?"

"No sir, by these people here…" the boy took a photo out of the folder he still held and set it on the desk before the other. It was a photo of Ichigo and Rukia, "As you can see, they are dressed very much like us, but they did not seem to know who the others were."

"Huh…" he looked over the photo for a moment, "Have there been any demands?"

"No sir…"

Sighing, the blond scratched the back of his head, "Then…I guess we should go and investigate this…." Sighing again, he grabbed his captains hiyori and stepped around the desk. Bringing it around his shoulders and slipping an arm through, he just laughed. This was going to be interesting, whoever they were dealing with, they were clearly not like anything they've ever dealt with before.

"Peter, I'd like for you to notify Matthew, Francis, and Kiku, I have a feeling we're going to need them."

"Yes sir! Commander, you're going as well?" Peter asked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!" he turned as the number one on his back seemed to flutter with his very movement, "After all….I'm the hero!"

* * *

DX arg, the more I get into this the more I seem to be forcing it DX. I don't want to force this story out, that's bad! Like that whole thing, with the captains…I totally lost it there DX, I was going somewhere with it and then I lost it and never found it again (cry). But actually, with this new bit, I think I might have something else I can do….and I don't like typing for Ichigo and Rukia XP. Ichigo because…well…I just don't like him….and Rukia…because I just fail at typing as her DX.

…

And yes….Alfred…. XD


	5. Chapter 5

QwQ omg I love you guys! Your reviews inspired me! And they made me all bubbly inside x3 *huggle squish*. I may not get around to answering all of the comments, but I do read them all repeatedly! So, as a thank you.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Middle

"These soul reapers certainly have very strange jail cells." Yao commented while glancing around, it was bad enough that he got a rather creepy vibe from the captain they were now being held prisoner by, but the handcuffs they wore were cutting into their energy and slowly draining it. It was rather obnoxious but hardly troublesome.

"I have a feeling if our commander some how manages to find us, and I'm sure he will, if we let him talk to that old guy again…" Arthur groaned, "We'll be stuck here indefinitely."

"Yes, well…until then, you three belong to me." That creepy voice made at least two of the prisoner's tense before turning and seeing Mayuri. Yao walked up to the front of their cell and gave a hesitant smile.

"That we are, aru." He said, "and what exactly do you intend on doing with us?"

"I intend to find out what you are…" he looked Yao up and down for a moment, "First you all need a physical…sense you spoke up first, I'll take you first." One of the assistants came over and unlocked the cell door, he then motioned for Yao to step out.

Naturally he was wary, but he did as he was instructed, he didn't want to cause an incident which could lead to unwanted confrontations. Glancing over at the other two, noticing how Arthur seemed rather unsettled and how Ivan seemed about ready to hurt something despite his smile. Well, at least it was only a physical, nothing to worry about…right? Some how he had a feeling it was going to be more then just a physical…no matter, he followed without question.

In the meantime, once the cell door was closed again, Arthur let out an exasperated sigh. He turned and walked to the back of the cell where Ivan was and sat down on one of the cots set out for them. Ivan glanced over at the other blond, "You don't have to worry, this will all be smoothed over soon enough." He tried to reassure the British male. Arthur didn't look convinced but rather then getting worked up even more then he already was, he just sighed and rested his forehead in the palms of his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. This was going to be a long wait, he just knew it…

--

Back in the human world, Ichigo was still fuming about the outcome of the meeting, sure he hadn't known these guys for more then an hour or so, but he felt like he owed them. After all, they did save all those people when he couldn't. But that thing, that…shadow…it was supposed to be the manifestation of some sort of tragic event. Could it be that by killing it before it attacked a heavily populated area that they prevented whatever it was from happening? Sighing and shaking his head, Ichigo walked over to his window and glanced outside. It was night time, perhaps around midnight, he turned to look at the clock, half thinking that he was going to start in on his homework in hopes of getting his mind off of today's events.

Before he even knew what had happened, his head collided with something equally as hard causing both himself and the obstacle to stumble back a few steps. Ichigo recovered much quicker then the other, and was surprised to find that he was staring at a blond male in a captain's hiyori. He took into consideration that sense he had no idea who this was, this person was probably friends with those other three.

When the blond recovered, he shook his head and adjusted his glasses momentarily.

"Hey man! You shouldn't just barge into somebody's house like that!" Now he could explode for the very sudden intrusion. What was it with these spiritual beings and just barging in and making themselves at home? Rukia, having been hiding in Ichigo's closet again, threw the door open and jumped out.

"Ichigo!"

"W-wha…Rukia!? How long have you been in there?!"

You see?

Mean while the blond just remained quiet, waiting patently for the two to stop bickering. Actually, he'd tried interrupting but he was ignored. Once they were finished however, he smiled and spoke up. His voice was very soft, almost a whisper but not quite, he also had a band aide on his forehead…which seemed rather odd….

"H-Hullo, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting and intruding," he smiled a little, "I'm looking for a few friends of mine, I was told that you two would know where to find them."

"Um…" Ichigo glanced at Rukia who in turn glanced back at him, "Who are you again?"

This answer seemed to earn an exasperated yet down trodden sigh from the other male, "I'm Matthew Williams, Division four Captain."

Before anybody had the opportunity to speak again, there was a loud crash as something smashed through Ichigo's window. Both he and Rukia spun around, Matthew on the other hand just groaned and stepped off to the side.

"What the hell! My window!"

"Ah-ha! You villain! Hand over our companions and I may go easy on you!" there stood another blond, he bore a striking resemblance…or was it the other way around?...to the first but it was very clear that they were two different people. This one was far more energetic and well…an idiot.

"Alfred, that's not helping, eh?" Matthew spoke up, however, the captain commander did not seem to hear his dear baby brother.

"Out with it! Where are they?!" Alfred stepped forward, disregarding the broken glass on the floor, his hand on his sword and a ready to fight look on his face. Ichigo looked about ready to fight as well, but Rukia stepped between them.

"Alright you two, knock it off!" she turned towards Ichigo and gave him a look that made him grumble and step back, she then turned towards Alfred and pointed a stern finger at him, "And you, whoever you are, your friends are not here, they're being held in the Soul Society and…"

"The what?" Alfred's rough and ready disposition had vanished and was replaced with a baffled and dumbfounded sort of replacement.

That's right, this one probably hasn't heard of the Soul Society yet…because they locked away the other three and preventing them from informing…Rukia's thoughts had paused when Alfred turned, she saw the "one" on his back and seemed to bristle slightly.

"Wait…you're their commander?"

"Yeah?" Alfred paused and glanced over his shoulder. Matthew blinked and watched, he then turned his attention towards Ichigo while his brother and the female spoke. Deciding to approach the other, he walked up and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I apologize for Alfred's behavior, he can be a bit over the top a lot, eh?"

Ichigo, having not noticed Matthew's approach, jumped slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder. How on earth could he not give off any sort of spiritual energy? It was like…he was invisible or something. No matter, he seemed to be apologizing for the other.

"Don't worry about it…" he then said which seemed to make Matthew smile a bit more.

"So wait…how many of you did you bring?" Rukia's voice picked up, drawing the attention of the other two.

"Just myself, Matthew, Francis, and Kiku, they're outside." Alfred replied with a confident nod and a rather disjointed sigh from Matthew, who had come up behind his brother and whispered.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that…"

"Oh…well, anyway!" Alfred didn't seem too concerned he'd let slip their numbers, as always, "Are you going to take us to see our friends?"

"I don't think we have much choice in the matter…" Rukia sighed, "Besides, you'll be able to talk them into letting your buddies out of jail."

"Eh?!" Matthew perked up, "Jail?!"

"Yes, our commander believes that they're impersonating ranked officers…they're being held in the squad twelve detention wing." Rukia gave a slight shudder.

"If your squad twelve is anything like ours, then…it's the research center eh?"

"That's right…and the captain's insane…" Ichigo mumbled. Both Matthew and Alfred looked at each other this time, they didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

And there ya go, another chapter x3….ok fail end is fail =3=….


	6. Chapter 6

And you guys' are just so awesome! I love you all and your most glorious comments x3. Also I'm INSANELY sorry for how late this chapter is DX, I've been soooo busy with finals these past few days that I didn't really have time to type anything. Also, I'll be going on Christmas break this week so my updates might not be as frequent, but I will be working on chapters! So when I get back there will probably be several updates…I'll post one chapter every day until I run out x3. Then I'll continue with a set schedule depending on my classes. But anywho! Here ya go!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Hero!

Yao had been gone for quite a while, Arthur seemed to be quite worried though this could only be observed through the continuous bobbing of his foot, which was draped over his left leg while his arms were crossed over his chest. Ivan didn't seem as worried, but his mood was a whole different question, there were points where he thought he felt Yao's energy spike, but then there was nothing…which was more troubling was hard to determine. That was when Mayuri returned, his expression was a mixture of fascination as well as disappointment.

"Alright…you next…" he said pointing at Ivan, the Russian blinked, he then smiled. It wasn't clear if Mayuri picked up on the ill-intent in the others smile, but Arthur sure did.

"I'll go next," the Brit then interjected while standing up, "It's my duty after all…"

"Nyet….he asked for me," Ivan replied also getting to his feet, "Besides, if the commander were to show up, I am sure he would rather see you, da?"

Arthur wasn't sure how to respond to that, while it did make sense, it also added to his worry. What would Ivan find? How would this captain treat Ivan? What if….Arthur's gaze drifted off to the side as he sighed,

"Very well…" he sat back down and took back up the crossed arm and crossed leg position, his foot bobbing a bit faster now.

"Do not worry comrade, we will be right back." Ivan smiled while ruffling the smaller captain's hair. Arthur just pulled his head out of the others reach with a rather defiant snort, which only seemed to make the taller chuckle.

Ivan then turned and stepped out of the now open cell, he followed the other captain away leaving Arthur alone. The Brit sighed and glanced around the nearly empty cell, without somebody else there he couldn't help but notice how incredibly silent it was. He shifted a little before lying back and using his arms as a pillow…what was taking that git so long to get here? Did he even know where they were? These thoughts would only be interrupted when the sound of frantic footsteps caught his ear, making him sit up just enough to glance at the door. The footsteps stopped and the door slowly opened. Tensing and readying himself for just about anything, Arthur was dead silent, like a cat about to pounce.

"H-Hello? I-I'm sorry to bother you but…I need to c-clean your cell now." A voice broke the silence next, it was a soft yet slightly high pitched voice, clearly nervous. Arthur let his guard down only a little as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Aye…nothin's stopping you ya know…" he replied back only to a nervous squeak. But, that was when the owner of the voice stepped in a bit further; he was a rather small looking male, with black hair that went just past his ears and a rather tired look in his eyes. In all honesty, he looked quite pathetic…even worse was that it actually made him look cute too.

"I-I'm Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat, 4th division." The soul reaper introduced, Arthur just stared for a moment before responding as well.

"Arthur Kirkland, Captain, squad 3." He then slowly sat up to get a better look, this Hanataro reminded him of his dear Matthew. Both seemed to be soft spoken, and just by looking at this guy he was sure he got overlooked rather frequently. Yes, he and Matthew would surely get a long very well….

"Ah…it is an honor to meet you then!" the other perked up a little before remembering his original task, "Ah-yea!" he panicked a little before taking the broom he'd brought with him and started to sweep. Arthur just watched for a short while before closing his eyes again .

--

"Alright, take a seat on the table right there…" Mayuri instructed while pointing to the table in the center of the small lab room in which Ivan had been lead. The larger man did as he was instructed however he was also looking around with a keen interest.

"You will be freeing Yao now, da?" he asked pleasantly, however his question was only returned with a look. This seemed to make the Russian pause slightly, "Da?" he tried again.

"I seen no reason to keep him any longer, I got the information I wanted out of him so he is free to go." The other captain replied simply while waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"I would like to see him…" Ivan then said, "Before I cooperate…"

Mayuri glanced at the other for a short moment before waving his hand off in a general direction. Getting the indication, Ivan glanced in that direction, it was then that he noticed the faint smell of blood. It had been masked by large amounts of disinfectants which clouded his senses, naturally, the blood had to come from somewhere.

"Of course…he is a bit…stiff at the moment." Mayuri then added when he saw the others reaction. Yes, this was the start of his experiments with the larger captain; he'd already taken note of how the three act around each other which is what his experiments are based around, as well as finding out more specifically what they are.

"You have violated our peaceful agreement, that calls for action, da?" Ivan climbed from the table; he turned towards Mayuri but was halted when something sharp slashed his right leg making him stagger.

"Ah, but you all agreed to this, I have broken no agreement." He grinned wickedly, "Now be a good test subject and lay…down…" he lashed out again with his zanpakuto slashing the other leg and felling the other in an instant.

--

The second trip back to the Soul Society was no different then the first, it seemed that who ever these people were they seemed to really agitate the sweepers. But, this time around they managed to get through with only having to run for their lives for a short period of time and just narrowly escaping.

"Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!" Commander Jones whooped once they were out of the tunnel. However, his companions had other ways to describe it, none of which were nearly as positive.

"Alfred, it would be nice if you tried to be a little more diplomatic with this, eh." Matthew sighed with a small shake of his head. The other two nodded in agreement. Kiku, being shorter then the others had a distressed by still reserved look on his face, though he was also concerned about Alfred's behavior, he was also taking in the sight of that the Soul Society. He slowly tucked a strand of his short and crisp black hair behind one ear.

"I agree with Matthew, we must tread carefully if we do not want the others harmed."

Francis on the other hand seemed less interested in Alfred's little display of unprofessionalism and was more interested in the group of soul reapers that was heading in their direction, more specifically, the captain at the front. "It would seem we have a welcoming committee." he commented, which caught the attention of the others.

"Captain Shunsui…" Rukia stated, "Sir, I have brought the…" she was cut off suddenly when Alfred pushed his way to the front and held out his hand towards the other captain.

"Alfred F. Jones, Captain Commander of the World Society! I believe you have some of my men in your custody, it'd be great if we could have them back now." The blond was practically beaming like an idiot…ok he was beaming like an idiot.

"Heh…well, it's an honor to meet you then," Shunsui replied with a casual smile, "I am Captain Kyoroku Shunsui, squad eight." He shook the blonds hand firmly before holding up a bottle of liquor, "How about a drink first, I'm sure you had a long trip."

"Oh no! I'm on a rescue mission, perhaps another time!" Alfred shook his head while holding up his hand. However, before another word was said, there was a very large explosion followed by the squealing of bending and twisting metal. Everybody turned quickly in the direction it came from, there was billowing smoke coming from the direction of squad twelve.

"Oh boy…" Shunsui muttered under his breath, "Looks like we've got a slight problem."

Rather than responding to what the other had said, Alfred and the others took off running in that direction, "Arthur…"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Don't really have anything to say at the moment other than to read and review! I love reading what you have to say x3


	7. Chapter 7

Sense I sort of wanted to keep this story up to date with the other one, I figured I'd better get my butt in gear and start doing some serious writing. I like doing one fun story and one dark story =D, well they're both fun but I'm sure you get what I mean. Anywho, I stated this on the other one but I've been mulling around the idea of starting another fic. I have a few ideas in mind and I plan on doing all of them, but yeah. I'm also going to be putting together some Hetalia drabbles from this rp that I'm in. It's really, super cool, it's sort of set up like a time machine but I was reminded more of D&D than anything else. Basically we pick a story line/what if and we play it out until something is resolved or everybody dies. There have been some really good ones x3. But yeah, I'm looking forward to doing that =D. For those of you who are reading "An Icy Treasure' you'll get to see more of Dimitri (Siberia) in a more…I suppose natural setting. There are also several crack moments….but yeah, there are also OODLES of OC's in it but they're all really super cool x3. My all time favorite being Yong Soo (N. Korea), I think I got his name right…but anyway. He was developed by one of my all time favorite artists on D.A. x3, I love her work so much DX. Hup! I'm starting to ramble, anywho! On with the show!

Ok one last note, I was asked if Ludwig and Fileciano(DX ok, I know I epically failed on his name DX) are going to be showing up. My answer to that would be….of course they are XD! Even though I'm more familiar with playing a small handful of characters, I'm more or less using this fic as a way to expand that and try to capture as many characters personalities as best I can. X3….be gentle with me DX. I've never done anything with most of the characters in this chapter so if something is off or slightly ooc…I'm sorry DX.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Wrong Impression

The explosion happened so suddenly, Arthur had shot up and grabbed the only slightly shorter soul reaper and pulled him to the ground as dust and chunks of wall flew at them. As the dust settled, Arthur slowly pushed himself up and glanced over his shoulder, a particularly large chunk of wall had busted through the bars of the cell leaving a gaping hole. He then turned his attention to the other, Hanataro looked absolutely flabbergasted, Arthur sighed and drew back sense he was in a slightly compromising and awkward position.

"You ok?" he then asked while quickly getting to his feet. His response was just odd sputtering sounds which made the Brit growl slightly, "Snap out of it, you're alive aren't you?!"

Hanataro squeaked slightly before jumping up, "Y-yes sir! I'm fine!"

That was better, Arthur just shook his head, he had to re-evaluate this boy, it was now obvious that dear Matthew was much stronger than this boy. No matter, it wasn't the time to dwell on that subject, right now he had to find out what caused that explosion, though he had a feeling he already knew. It had come from the same direction that Ivan and Yao had disappeared in which meant it was either that creepy looking captain or it was Ivan…his money was on Ivan though it wasn't like him to jeopardize diplomacy over a misunderstanding, despite the fact that these soul reapers commander was perfectly unreasonable.

"Listen, follow me if you wish but I need to find out what happened to my companions, alright?" Arthur turned back towards Hanatarou, "Though, I don't suppose you'd be able to remove this cuffs would you?" he held up his hands with a slightly rushed expression. The boy just groaned, why did this seem so familiar? But how could he refuse? Sighing heavily, Hanatarou took out a key from his medical bag and unlocked the cuffs, letting them fall to the ground with a thunk.

"Thank you, my boy," Arthur gave a nod before turning, "I recommend going and getting some re-enforcements, this could be troublesome." He then dashed out through the crumbling hole and down the short hallway. Of course, he had no idea where Ivan and Yao were taken but he was sure he'd be able to pick up at least one of their energy signatures.

--

Mean while, Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Francis, and the others were dashing swiftly towards squad twelve. Nanao had joined up with her captain only moments ago and was informing him that all of the other squads are scrambling, also that squad two was already dispatched and more than likely already at the site. Hearing this, Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, they both knew how things had gone when Soi-Fon had been involved and was almost certain that things would escalate, if they haven't already.

Upon arrival to the partly demolished research center, the first thing they noticed was how eerily quiet it was. Had the situation been dealt with already? Had it just been an accident? Alfred was the first to step forward, an uncharacteristic look of seriousness on his face as he glanced around. He then placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, and just in time too. Out from his right side, a very large and pale blue hand shot out in attempt to grab him. But, he'd drawn his sword just quick enough to slice the hand in half. Rather than simply falling, the hand and most of the arm it was attached to shattered and fell to the ground in pieces.

"What the hell was that!?" Ichigo almost sputtered, he as well as all the others had drawn their swords as well.

"Stay back!" They stopped, "Just Francis and Kiku…Matthew you stay with the others, we may need you after this."

Matthew frowned, he knew that tone and he knew what it meant, with a nod, he turned towards the others. "It is my understanding that none of you have dealt with our….kind…before, it is best that you do what brother says,"

"Are you sure you want to underestimate us?" Shunsui asked with a slight smile, which was only returned with a blank stare.

"We do not underestimate you, however, I do not mean to sound offensive but…I believe it to be the soul reapers who have underestimated us." Matthew glanced over his shoulder, "That was Ivan…someone must have set him off…he really is a nice guy, but unpredictable." He sighed, "It is best that you let us handle things this time ok? We'll try to explain matters better afterwards eh?"

Shunsui just stared, slightly taken aback, he then sighed and smiled, "Very well…" he replied.

"B-But captain!" Nanao stepped in, only to be hushed by said captain.

"We know little about our guests, I agree that the only ones suited to deal with this is one of their own. We will stay back for now, but if you need any assistance, we're right here."

Matthew smiled a little more and gave a nod; Ichigo and Rukia were staring at him as well. This all could have been avoided…was all they really could think about…at least before there was a second explosion. This time it was caused by a very large insect body bursting from within the compounds. It was closely accompanied by an equally as large human looking body. It was that of an old man, he was a pale blue but his eyes were like treacherous black pits.

"That's Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Rukia suddenly shouted, "We have to move away now or we'll be poisoned!"

"What?" Matthew turned towards her with wide eyes.

"Captain Mayuri's, Bankai, it can spew deadly poisons," she started to explain, "We must retreat!"

Matthew glanced back towards his brother and the others, he was ordered to assist these guys but…he knew that they didn't know about this. Shaking his head, he started to run, "Come on!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Hey, what about your friends?!" Ichigo interrupted. Matthew stopped and turned, the look he wore was not one anybody expected to see on such a shy yet kind looking boy.

"Brother will be fine, and so will Francis and Kiku…" his tone was firm, he was standing by this and his brothers orders, "Now come on…we need to move away."

--

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo suddenly lurched forward, the cloak like garment around its neck burst open to reveal hundreds of sharp swords. It charged at the large blue man and slammed right into him causing him to shatter, large chunks of ice falling towards the ground and crushing whatever they landed on. Alfred and the others had to jump out of the way but they knew that it wasn't over yet. They had to find Ivan first and stop him before this grew way out of their hands.

"What do you suppose set him off?" Kiku asked as they made their way up wards towards the roof, his expression was concerned but otherwise calm, it would have been unnerving how calm he was but the others were used to it.

"That's a good question, let's ask him." Alfred replied.

"Oui, perhaps all he needs is a hug, no?" Francis replied with his trade mark smile, this was shot down when both Alfred and Kiku glanced over their shoulders at the Frenchman and shot him a very 'This is not the time for your bull crap' look. He shut up right away.

They reached the top of the building and found their target; Ivan was standing, seemingly, by himself. Both of his legs had clearly been bleeding but the wounds were frozen over, his hair a snowy white and a look they had not seen in ages; pure, unrestrained, insanity. It seems matters were worse than they had expected. Though it also seemed to get worse, this captain Mayuri they had been briefly informed about was equally as battered and had a twisted smile spread across his face as well. That sort of smile never meant anything good. Along with him, though more off to the side lines, was a small group of squad two members, they weren't moving. Frozen where they stand, there would be more of these if this kept up, but where was their captain?

"Ivan! You need to stop this! We're here now!" Alfred tried calling out to the other captain, knowing that if he tried to approach it might end badly. However, his shout seemed to fall on deaf ears, Ivan didn't even acknowledge him. Instead, the giant man seemed to reform and grab hold of the giant bug, the moment his large hands clamped around that insect it started to freeze.

"You are quite the specimen! But you are too difficult to control it would seem." Mayuri commented while glancing towards the new comers, Alfred also looking at him when he heard what he said. This captain…he tried to manipulate and control Ivan?! That fool! Of course that would set him off!

"Damn it…" Alfred and the others were about to advance when something flashed passed them making them stop. It happened so quickly that they didn't even see Ivan get hit. But, they did see him lurch to the side, a large black butterfly suddenly forming across his right cheek and a dangerous scowl plastered across his face. There was another flash but this time Ivan seemed ready for it, just as a second blow was about to land, he pulled something from his coat and with a powerful swing, brought a lead faucet pipe crashing down onto Soi-Fon's back. The force of the attack had slammed her into the ground leaving a decent sized crack. Not wasting a moment, he stomped his foot down onto her back as well to insure that she didn't try to get away.

"Tch…" Alfred dashed forward next, sword raised and ready to strike, but much like Soi-Fon's attack, the faucet pipe came back up and blocked Alfred's attack before it landed. While he was distracted, the other two charged at him, only to have Mayuri reach Ivan first. Sense he'd been distracted, this was the perfect chance to take him down permanently. Thrusting his hand out so that it was directly in front of Ivan's chest he said swiftly.

"Bakudo 31, Red Flame Cannon." There was a flash of red followed closely by a third and final explosion.

Arthur had arrived just moments after the dust settled, but the scene he arrived to made him freeze. First off, that crazy captain was still standing, secondly, Alfred and the others were there, and finally, the fact that Ivan was lying on the ground several feet away with a large and very ugly looking burn on his chest. Ivan…lost? Was that even possible?! Well, no, it must be if what he was seeing was real. Shaking his head, he quickly rushed over to where Alfred and the others were, they were. Francis was with Alfred while Kiku was trying to see how bad Soi-Fon had been hurt.

"Arthur!" Alfred caught a glimpse of the other and quickly dashed over, "Sorry I'm it took me so long…I guess I got here a little late." The look Arthur was getting was rather…well, unusual, but no matter, he just shook his head.

"Arthur…what exactly…happened here?" Alfred then asked.

"A misunderstanding…." He replied with an irritated huff while glancing back over at Ivan, "He's still alive right?"

"Yeah…" Alfred nodded as the three of them walked over to their fallen comrade, "What about Yao? Where is he?"

"I'm not sure…" Arthur lowered his head, "I wasn't able to find him, though I'm sure Ivan knows…" Though this may be true, it was very obvious that he was in no condition to be doing anything, which proved to be troublesome sense Yao could be in the same condition.

"Francis, do you think you could try to find him?" Alfred asked the other. The Frenchman just jutted out his chin and puffed out his chest.

"Oui! My commander!" he said in an overly dignified French accent.

* * *

For those of you who are going to say that was Ivan's Bankai...you're half right. You get extra points if you can guess what it's based off of…though I'm sure it's not too hard XP. But yeah, if Ivan were to go serious Bankai, heh…yeah, nobody would have gotten out of that without some serious damage. Also…yes, his shikai is his faucet pipe xD. Which means, what you saw him doing here, was a sort of limbo between shikai and Bankai. If he were provoked any further, yeah, he would have gone Bankai on their asses. Also, I was actually tossing around the idea of having Mayuri blow a limb off in order to stop him =3=. That way I could get Orihime involved…so sue me, I like Orihime. She really is a decent character, but you really don't want me to get started with how much BS has been going on in Bleach lately. Seriously…wtf…I did not, I repeat, DID NOT like how he made her into a damsel in distress and how she was all like "omg Ichigo save me!" or "lyke omg! Ichigo! You got a hole blown through your chest; I'm going to have a dramatic break down!" DX. Which only brings up Ulquiorra's death which was pure, epic, FAILURE! It actually induced several weeks of colorful vocabulary at how (colorful vocabulary) messed up it was! I swear, I don't mind so much that he killed him off, I'm sad yes because I liked Ulquiorra, but it was HOW he killed him off.

See, there I go DX…I'll stop there before I type a whole three pages more on how much a boot should be shoved up Kubo's ass for trolling peoples fandom.

…. =D I feel better now! Read and Review! (skips off)


	8. Chapter 8

Onward with the next chapter, eh?! CX

* * *

Chapter Eight: Diplomatic Negotiations…again

The incident with division twelve spread like wild fire, the new comers who had been hurt were being treated at the division four headquarters. Matthew was in charge of the operation though he felt it was in their best interest to allow the soul reapers to assist in any way possible. Namely Captain Unahana, they seemed to both agree that they could learn a great deal from one another which would surely go a long way in hopes of making a peaceful agreement between the two of them. Also, considering the amount of damage actually done to Ivan and Yao were no where near life threatening, Matthew knew that the extent of the damage would have probably caused some civil unrest within both of them and would need continuous monitoring. Physically they were fine, mentally was a whole other question.

Alfred in the mean time had ordered Francis and Kiku back to the World Society to inform the others about their current situation and to be on standby just in case they needed some assistance. Though, both he and everybody else hoped it would not be necessary. After which, Alfred returned to division four with Ichigo and Rukia, followed not far behind were Captains Shunsui and Ukitake. They were more or less going to see how Captain Soi-Fon was doing, mainly to report back on her condition to both the rest of her squad as well as the Captain Commander. The fact that one of there guests had been the cause of her injury, if any, it would put a slight wrinkle in potential diplomatic settlements. But, that was exactly why there were there…to make sure there wasn't.

"I must admit~ you guys are pretty organized!" Alfred commented, "I also find it rather shocking that I've never noticed a place this so…well…developed." He paused and rubbed his chin, "Though I would like to know more about these hollows! I'm sure they're nothing compared to shadow considering your weapons were useless against a tiny one." The blond seemed to laugh at this though he had earned a very irked glare from Ichigo.

"Why is it so surprising?" Ichigo asked, he looked rather disgruntled, mostly because of how pig headed Yamamoto had been, though he should have known by now how the old man worked…guilty until proven innocent, and even then they're still guilty to some degree.

Alfred put a hand on his hip while using the other to comb his fingers through his hair, it was rather unnatural how it just fell right back into place, that one particular strand sticking up defiantely yet proudly, "Well, from what Arthur has informed me, you soul reapers purify human souls, sending them here or to hell right?"

"Basically…" Ichigo replied.

"Well, wouldn't it be strange to find out where one's own people go after they die?" Alfred smiled though for once on, what they assumed, his normally cheery face there was a hint of deeper thought. Yes, Alfred was an idiot, but he wasn't a complete idiot, there were some serious matters going on here and they required his full attention, "Kiku sure seemed unusually solemn about it, after all, your town is a part of his country."

"I'm surprised you noticed that Alfred…" Arthur had appeared, he was bandaged up a little and was being followed frantically by Hanatarou. The poor lad was insisting that the other return to division four until they were sure he was better, but Arthur just ignored him.

"Yeah? Well, it's the hero's job to know how his subordinates are feeling!" the other puffed out his chest and seemed quite proud of himself all of a sudden. Arthur just shook his head and muttered something that sounded a little like, 'Bloody idiot…'

"Hmph, well, good riddance once this mess is over…" the Brit sighed after a while, "Which reminds me, Alfred, you better not make a fool out of us. This matter is bad enough already thanks to Ivan."

"Yes, yes, of course, so when do we meet this guy?" Alfred clearly disregarded everything Arthur had said which made the others eye brow twitch slightly.

"A meeting has been set up for this afternoon," Rukia explained, "Though…I'd like to ask something."

"Fire away!"

"Is there any chance that, a soul reaper could some how manipulate one of these shadows?"

This wasn't really a question either Arthur or Alfred were expecting, which meant they had to think about it for a little while.

"Well," Arthur was the first to speak, "The only answer we can give you is that one can control a shadow about as easily as one can control the fate of a nation." He glanced off to the side while folding his arms, "Some are easier to control than others. If something like that were to happen well, we would be in some serious trouble."

"I would imagine…" Ichigo muttered to himself, though Arthur had caught this and frowned.

"I don't think you do…we as guardians of our nations are directly affected by the shadows."

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at him with slightly widened eyes, the same question bubbling in their minds as the other continued.

"You get enough shadows together, may it be several of the same type or a mixture, it wouldn't be difficult to overpower us."

Alfred seemed solemn now, so did Arthur, both having experienced such events personally, though they both knew that there were others that have had it far worse. They also kept it to themselves how they could inflict…manipulate shadows. Unleash their horrors upon one another in times of conflict. Alfred would never forget his conflicts between Kiku and Ivan, and especially not t he one between himself and Arthur.

"So…how was it you were able to deal with that one in Karakura Town and not be affected?" Ichigo asked.

"Seriously?" Arthur blinked, his irate expression returning, "That shadow was nothing, it was impatience…"

"That damn thing nearly leveled an entire five blocks!"

"You wouldn't be whining about that small fry if you'd seen some of the truly horrifying shadows," Arthur snapped, "You better be bloody grateful that five blocks was all it managed to destroy." Scowling and shifting his weight, "You have no right to make such statements…you're only looking at part of the picture, not the whole picture."

"Oh?" Ichigo didn't seem convinced.

"Bloody hell," Arthur smacked his forehead, "Lets take war for example, war is an infectious shadow, it breeds from hatred and conflict, it spawns more hatred which spreads like a poison until everything around it is consumed." He stepped towards Ichigo, "Or what about genocide? That shadow alone, ALONE! Can wipe an entire nation off the face of this planet, and you're worried about a mere five blocks partially leveled by impatience? If you're seeing the whole picture, we're clearly not on the same page here."

Alfred had remained silent, once again he was familiar with all of them, so he did not try to disagree or argue with Arthur. Not that he would have dared to begin with, but at least he had a reason to stay silent. He sighed, feeling rather uncomfortable with this sort of talk. Ichigo on the other hand, seemed ready comment back, but Rukia stopped him.

"What happens…to the guardian when that happens?" she asked quietly and in a way that indicated that if Arthur didn't wish to answer, then he didn't have to. But the Brit answered almost right away.

"They either die or go insane…I can assure you that any one of us would choose death over insanity."

"Why?"

Arthur sighed, his irritation had bubbled down to a simmer, "Our people suffer from it, nothing hurts us more then to see our people suffer for our mistakes."

"Why give up so easily?" Ichigo then spoke up when he found an opening too, "Why not try to fix your mistakes."

Arthur smirked, "You're talking about a utopia, boy," he chuckled, "Like our people we are bound by the notion that nobody will get along perfectly. If we wanted that, all we would have to do is take away their freewill, and once more…they would be suffering. Humans are foolish but there's nothing we can do about it. So, we deal with it the best we can. Which is why we are here in the first place, we kill the shadows that are still spreading from our past mistakes in hopes that one day our people will find peace on their own."

Ichigo just stared; he couldn't help but start to feel rather…ashamed…of himself. He was still human after all, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed apparent that these people…these…countries…guardians…they seem to understand more then they were giving them credit for. He didn't like feeling smaller than someone else, but, that was the feeling he was starting to get from these guys.

"Ivan…perhaps you should go talk with him when he's awake, and Yao too…" Arthur suggested, "Alfred, we had best prepare for the meeting, I'm sure we'll have a lot more explaining to do." He then started to walk back towards the fourth division building. Hanatarou, who had been silent and pretty much invisible the whole time had followed after Arthur once more, sense he was returning to division four, naturally he had to follow. Alfred had remained behind for a moment, just to see how the others were taking this sort of news.

"Those two, what did he mean by we should talk to them?" Rukia asked, she seemed more intrigued rather then diminished by what Arthur had said. Being a soul reaper and all, this sort of concept was somewhat new but still seemed universally understood, she wanted to know a bit more.

"If Kiku were here, he would have mentioned him as well…but," Alfred sighed, "They're countries who are near the top of the most frequently visited by shadows list." He then started to walk off in the same direction as Arthur, "Ivan's the text book example of what happens to a guardian exposed to multiple, high ranking, shadow attacks."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other.

"Yeah…ask him to tell you how he fixed that…you will see the amount of dedication we have for our job."

--

Back at the division four headquarters, Matthew had just finished up with Yao. He would be fine in a few hours, he just needed to rest and regain most of his energy. Whatever they had done to him, it must have been really bad if it left him in such a drained state. If it had been seriously life threatening, he would have guessed that somewhere in his nation a shadow would have attacked. He would be moving on to Ivan next, though he was able to stabilize him on site, now that they were back here he would be able to take a better look at the amount of damage he had taken.

While it seemed to be very bad, Matthew knew that Ivan was monstrously durable. Like the large burn on his chest, that alone would heal in under an hour with a little help, the two leg wounds were hardly cause for worry, however…it was the use of his shikai that worried the blond. Seeming to sense his concern, Captain Unahana knelt down next to him and looked over the others patient. "What would you like to start with first?" she asked gently, "Is there any way that I might be able to help?"

"Hm?" the Canadian jumped slightly but then glanced over at her a moment, "Oh, right…well, his body is nothing different that of a human's though he's incredibly durable. A simple healing on both his legs and the burn should do the trick."

"Very well…" the female captain gave a gentle smile.

"But…I will have to monitor his mental stability. The appearance of his..well..the giant blue man, I'm not sure what Ivan calls it, is cause for great concern. He only ever uses that if he truly feels threatened or enraged by something. He may not have come down from that so we had best to tread cautiously."

She gazed back at the boy, seeing him shiver slightly she couldn't help but wonder, was this man really that terrifying? She was not one to underestimate those around her, and this Ivan must be something truly horrifying if even his fellow captains were scared of him. She gave an understanding nod before starting the healing of the burn wound first, and it was as Matthew had said, it was a simple procedure and was healed within the next five minutes. She would then move on to his legs, taking note not only of the stab wounds, but the amount of frost bite around each and how far down it had spread in such a short period of time. She had noticed the same on his chest as well, though the frost bite had been there before the burn was.

"We call it, shikai…" she then said gently, Matthew glanced up with a curious expression, "And the stage after that is Bankai."

"Oh?" the blond thought about it, "Then…I suppose that would make explaining that thing Ivan summed a little easier, eh?" he glanced down at his own sword before returning his attention back onto gently running a hand over Ivan's forehead, and then through his hair, It was a method to calm the mind and sooth the natural energies around him.

--

The afternoon came faster then anybody could really expect. Matthew and Unahana had successfully cared for Ivan and Yao, Arthur had managed to shake Hanatarou though figured that would be the last he would see of him and was now with Alfred heading towards the meeting hall. Matthew met up with them about half way, informing them that the other two were still unconscious and residing in the medical bay for the time being. Once that was established, all three captains came to a pause outside the door of their intended destination. Arthur, having been through this once before didn't look all that enthused, but knew that if they wanted this to work out right the second time, then they had to actually do it a second time. Hopefully this meeting would go smoother now that they were all so well acquainted.

Pushing the doors open and walking in, the found that all of the Gotei 13 where present, well, save for three certain deserter's. Head Captain Yamamoto was standing at the very back in the center of the two rows made by the others. Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew made their way inside in as dignified a manner as they could muster and coming to a halt in the center of the gauntlet. Arthur cast a glance to the side, taking note that Mayuri was also there, he frowned but said nothing before turning his attention back towards the front.

"As Head Captain of the Allied 13, I, Alfred F. Jones, would like to extend a formal apology for any trouble we may have caused." Alfred suddenly spoke before anybody else had the opportunity. Both his brother and Arthur were staring at the other as if the words that came from his lips had been misheard. However it wasn't when Alfred continued. "In hopes of rebuilding a certain level of trust, I would like to offer assistance in the reconstruction and clean up of whatever was damaged while our officers were in your care."

The other captains were now staring with a mix of different expressions, some ranging from shocked to slightly amused. Yamamoto on the other hand, held the same expression he had before Alfred had spoken. He was assessing the bold male in front of him, sizing him up in a manner of speaking. He then replied, "There is no evidence to prove that you are not simply soul reapers attempting to under mind us ." his gaze narrowed and seemed to pierce right back into Alfred's slightly widening blue gaze.

"While your statement may be true in your case, our case is quite different. It is very clear that neither of us have ever heard of the other…what motive did we present to indicate that our intentions were not entirely diplomatic?" Alfred questioned, you see, he could be smart when he had to. This was a very serious matter, it was nothing like the matters they discussed back in the World Society. Not that those topics weren't of the upmost importance, this matter just seemed more important then most. If these hollows were posing a threat to their countries then naturally it was a worldwide issue that would negatively affect everybody.

"How about the destruction of my lab?" Mayuri stated, "If it weren't for the fact that I had all of my data backed up on external hard drives, vital information would have been lost!"

"Ivan would not have reacted the way he had if there wasn't a bloody good reason for it." Arthur interrupted, though it was against his better judgment he felt the need to interject his opinion when that bastard tried to justify his actions.

"Oh? If I do recall, you all willingly volunteered to be my test subjects." The other retorted with a slight sneer.

"If they were simple tests, then why did Ivan respond that way?" Arthur demanded, "He would not have responded like that unless instigated."

"That is enough!" Yamamoto then boomed, his voice echoing throughout the entire room. There was a stifling silence to follow, "We have no reason to trust you nor do we desire any further interactions with you. You will leave the Soul Society and never return, you are also to cease any activity that would involve these shadows. They are now a matter for the Soul Society to deal with."

"What!?" this time it was both Arthur and Alfred to respond, Matthew just seemed to pale slightly and had groaned. Once more, things were not going well. While the leaving and never returning to the Soul Society a slight let down sense he was looking forward to learning more about their healing methods, it was not a total loss. However, the mere notion that these soul reapers would attempt taking on a shadow was sheer insanity! They were spirit beings, while they provide a certain sort of comfort to their lands; they could not destroy the creatures that were not spirits to begin with.

"Sir! I-If I m-my cut in…" Matthew stepped forward and the soft rumble of whispers came to a stand still, "I believe, y-you do not…understand, from what I have learned in my short time being here. Soul reapers are spirits, or have a spirit like body, and you protect souls and other spirits from monsters that are corrupted spirits. A-am I correct?"

"That is one way of putting it," one of the captains responded, the shortest out of all of them, a boy with slightly spiked white hair and teal eyes, "But what's your point?"

"M-my point being, shadows do not possess a spirit body. They are not spirits and as such, your weapons and powers would be useless against them." Matthew explained, or at least tried to.

"Do not underestimate our strengths boy…" another captain growled, there was no real other way to describe it considering he had the head of what looked like a dog or a wolf.

"I apologize, I did not mean to make it sound that way…" the blond apologized; the other two were watching him. Alfred appeared to be pouting slightly; he'd worked really hard on his apology only to have it blow up in his face, Arthur was looking even more irate at how idiotic these captains were being. How on earth did beings like these get to be the so called ruling body of such a huge and apparently important society?

"Head Captain, I do not see why it would be a problem for them to simply continue what they are doing." Captain Ukitake spoke up, "After all, their actions have not directly affected our dealings with the hollows."

"I agree," Shunsui added, "It is my understanding from what Captain Soi Fon has informed me, that the incident at squad twelve was an instigated matter." He cast a brief and subtle glance over at Mayuri, in a way this was sort of his way at getting back at the man for tricking diplomats from another society into becoming his experiments simply because they were being locked up in his cells. It was very wrong and completely against his moral standings, even if he agreed that there was no real reason to trust them. Though, he also believed, along with Ukitake, that there was no reason not to trust them either.

"There is also much we can learn from them," Unahana added, "their methods of healing are unlike any I have encountered before and could be very beneficial."

With the added support in their favor, Arthur seemed to calm slightly though he knew in the end it was entirely up to the Head Captain to make the final decision. Alfred seemed to have his spirits renewed from the added support. As for the Head Captain himself, Yamamoto was staring down at the three that seemed to be opposing his decisions…yet again…his eyes narrowed slightly before he made his response.

"Very well, we shall vote on the matter," he gave the large walking stick he held three raps on the floor, once more the sound seemed to echo despite the fact that the room was actually quite small, "All in favor of their permanent removal from the Soul Society and conditions as stated…"

Soi-Fon was the first to raise her hand, followed closely by Komura, then Mayuri, and finally Byakuya. Once that was settled, Yamamoto moved onto the next, "All in favor of extended connections between the two."

Unahana, Shunsui, and Ukitake were the first three to raise their hands. Which left Toshiro Hitsugaya and Zaraki Kenpachi to vote, and both seemed to be seriously contemplating it, well…perhaps just one. Kenpachi just smirked, "Ha! After seeing what that Ivan guy did, I kinda want to have a little run in with'm. He sounds like a fun kinda guy…I vote they stay."

That just left Toshiro, he didn't like being put on the spot like this so he weighed the pros and the cons on either side with as much scrutiny as he could muster in the time given.

"While they have yet to prove they are trustworthy, I believe that it would be beneficial to learn from them as I'm sure they will learn from us….my vote is for them to stay as well…"

* * *

If you're wondering why Yamamoto didn't vote….it's cause I wanted it to be for them to stay and I was going along the lines of how their personalities run. Seriously, Kenpach vs. Ivan….can get a big fat FAWK YEAH! 8D The sheer epicness would be too epic that epic isn't even epic enough a word to describe how epic it would be. (shot for using epic too much xD). But yeah, I also figured I'd give Alfred at least SOME dignity sense he's going to blow it out of the water through out the rest of the story anyway XD. And come on, Matthew and Unahana would be so cute x3…not so much in the romantic sort of way sense I still think Ukitake and Unahana are cute x3…despite the fact that I'm a full supporter of Shunsui and Ukitake. I mean really, all of those who think it's just a really close friendship are in denial =3= (I'm teasing you D8 I'm sorry, I don't bash other peoples opinions of pairings…I just bash the pairing s if I think they're stupid =3=. Like Ulquihime, while yes they look cute together…there is absolutely no chemistry…romantically. Besides, if there was, wouldn't that make Orihime a cheating bitch? I mean, just before she left with Ulquiorra she said she'd always loved/liked whatever Ichigo and bla, bla, bla…So yeah…I also don't like Toshiro D: I just don't see how he's likeable? TwT ok, I will admit there was ONE moment where I had a "fangirl" moment and it involved Toshiro. It was after he fought with his zanpakuto and like…won, and they were all floating in the air and the dragon dude like…caught him and stuff and it was all sparkly and so full of moe yaoiness that I squealed D:, from that day on I fully support that pairing =w=.

Also…don't expect to see Momo much…there is no redemption for her…I dislike her with a passion and would re-enact her being stabbed in the gut by Aizen in this story if only that was the time line TwT. You would not believe how much I lol'd at that scene when I saw the episode xD. That's why I love Kyle Hebert…he makes the most super awesome sexy Aizen voice ever…I need his autograph again D8. I met him in person you know, I got a picture with him and everything 8D, he was so awesome…he did Ganju voices for a friend of mine while in an elevator xD. She was dressed like a soul reaper and he was like "Why are there stinkin' soul reapers in this elevator!?" and we all lol'd…it was so great.

Once again I have made a ridiculously large author's note. I'm sorry, I like to talk a lot D8. Though I suppose it's ok this time sense I made a ridiculously long chapter. Ok it's not rediculusly long sense I've read fic's with 20+ pages per chapter (Jone's Paranormal Investigation Agency for the f-ing win! XD) Seriously…go read it, it's one of the few epic Hetalia fic's I've ever read. Which reminds me I have to go see if there's an update Owo. Well, I've read several really good Hetalia fic's, but this one is one of my favorites x3…along with Wild Wild West O3o. Cowboy Gilbert x Waiter Matthew = so much win. Arthur's a doctor too 8D…it's really good, short chapters but there's like…29 of them out now. Oh, oh, and Frozen in the Snow O3o! (is filling up the last of the page with promo's for my favorite stories) Liar Liar is amazingly good too, and there was this one with France and Russia. It's an odd pairing so if you just do a search for France and Russia under the M rating it's probably the first one =3=. It's more dark and emotional then anything sex related. Divine Intervention was a good Fruk story…though I felt it ended rather suddenly…wasn't too fond of that, but it was a good story x3 (the ending was cute, it just seemed a little too sudden…still good though). OH! And Burdens We Bear, amazing…that's all I have to say. These are all Hetalia fic's fyi. Though I suppose I can give at least one Bleach…and it'll be the ONLY Bleach fanfic that has EVER blown me away. It's called Shrapnel, and it is…I have never, in all my time reading fanfics, read anything that well written…ever. But that's just me, that France and Russia one came pretty close and Jone's Paranormal Investigation Agency not far behind that. But yeah, this is the end of the page so I'll shut up now. This is the part where you leave a review 8D…..ok this wasn't the end of the page, it's the very tippy top of page 10. There, I've reached page 10…I feel moderately accomplished. Now to go and marathon Death Note because I got the whole series for Christmas 8D along with a nice shiny new DVD player and a sexy new digital camera! X3, and lots of other awesome sauce stuff…like a shirt that says, "Internets down so I thought I'd come outside today." That is so me you would not even believe.


	9. Chapter 9

It's the day after Christmas and rather then pick up after episode three…or was it four? No matter, rather than continue marathoning Death Note, I decided to finish watching Gurren Lagann. I'd started it near the beginning of the school year and just now finished watching it. All I have to say is….hell…yes! The ending, freakin' galaxy shuriken….I have nearly never "wtfed" so many times. It was great…I loved it…I want to own it and get it signed by Kyle Hebert. Also, Veiral…did I get that right? No matter, I'll be fangirling all over him for a while so I have time to learn x3. I love him so bad D8…he starts off as those Four General's bitch and then sorta becomes the Spiral Kings bitch for a while and then Simon's (ok that might be stretching it but seriously, there were some moments where I had to refrain myself from shouting, "SHUT UP AND MAKE OUT ALREADY! *rage face*" but that would have probably raised some questions with the family downstairs. But you can expect future stories involving him in the near future…after I do a bit more research on him. Like…wtf is he anyway? I mean, the beastman are supposed to have animal traits right? So what is he? :D I think he's a kitty *shot* …crap, now I want to draw him as a scruffy stray kitty D8 (probably will eventually). Well, anywho, on with the next chapter x3.

One last word in before I start….freakin' prison scene, Simon vs. Veiral, towels…small…towels… :D

* * *

Chapter Nine: The World Society

After the ordeal in the Soul Society, Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Ivan and Yao returned to the human world and from there returned to the World Society. There was much to be discussed now, for starters informing the rest of the Allied 13 of there so called new alliance. They also had to deal with the shadow infestation that irrupted in Russia, they were not large shadows but the sheer number of them was enough to cause some concern for the larger nation. Of course, Ivan didn't seem outwardly bothered by it, he was used to mass numbers of shadows and as such, did his duty and devastated every last one of them. Once the collateral damage had been dealt with, a meeting was called, all of the captains along with their lieutenants were to attend.

Word had spread quickly and by the time the five who had called the meeting actually arrived, everybody was already there. The room buzzed like a hive of very agitated bees, but silence washed over all of them once the others entered and took their respective seats. Arthur remained standing sense he was the one who would be running the meeting, he waited for Alfred to take his seat before kicking things off.

"Before we get things started, lets see who's all here." The Brit stated, much to the other impatient captains and lieutenants dismay over what seemed to be a trivial formality under the circumstances, but he was running the meeting so they all did roll call.

"Naturally the hero is here, Alfred, Captain Commander." Alfred seemed some what amused that Arthur was doing this, he knew this move anywhere, it's what he did when he was trying to avoid a subject for as long as it took him to find a way to discuss it in a certain manner.

"Yao Wang, Captain, Squad Two."

"Im Yong Su, Lieutenant, Squad Two!" the only slightly taller male had wrapped his arms around Yao, after hearing what had happened, naturally he felt the need to shower the poor captain with his never ending affection and continuous groping attempts.

"Of course I'm here…" Arthur sighed before motioning towards the rest.

"Peter Kirkland, Lieutenant, Squad Three." The blond boy from before suddenly piped in, only to be biffed upside the head and irritatedly thrown from the meeting hall, Arthur wasn't in the mood to deal with that boy at the moment. After all, he didn't have a lieutenant at the time, even though Peter was in his squad…his seat wasn't quite high enough to be a lieutenant anyway.

"Matthew Williams, Captain, Squad Four." He was accompanied by a medium sized polar bear, which he seemed to be cuddling rather excessively at the moment. Similar to Arthur, Matthew did not have a lieutenant.

"The totally awesome Gilbert Beilshcmidt, kick ass Captain of squad five!" Unlike Arthur and Matthew, Gilbert out right refused to have a lieutenant and would only command the rest of his squad if there was an actual battle going on. Any other time he was nearly impossible to find, though assumed to be passed out drunk somewhere.

"Ludwig Beilshcmidt, Captain, Squad six."

"Oh! Oh! Is it time for pasta yet?!" the slightly more energetic brunette next to Ludwig suddenly spouted, practically jumping out of his seat.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig then hissed, though it was clear he wasn't so much irritated as he was embarrassed.

"Oh, right! Feliciano Vargas, Lieutenant, Squad six!" he then went back to his pasta chant, though seemed to be scolded for it every other time by his superior officer.

"Francis Bennefoy, Captain, Squad Seven." Francis seemed less interested in roll and more interested in the glass of wine he had brought with him to the meeting.

"…" the soft, semi-snores, coming from a particular brunette who had his head lolled to one side and his eyes closed was the only response they got from the captain of squad eight. It was his nap time after all…

"Roderich Edelstein, Captain, Squad Nine."

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Squad Ten, Captain." The green eyed Spaniard announced while putting an arm around another brunette who looked very much like Feliciano only with a very irritated or agitated, it could be taken either way, look on his face, "And Lovi is here too!"

"It's Romano, you tomato bastard!"

"Ivan is here too! Captain of Squad Eleven, da?" Ivan seemed in much higher spirits despite what had happened. The others just looked at him, he acted as if nothing had happened, "Lieutenant Toris was able to come as well!" Much like Captain Carriedo, Ivan had his arm around a shorter brunette, though instead of a look of irritation, this one looked rather nervous as if the very man who was holding onto him would just suddenly turn and rip his head off if he did anything but sit there and let him do that.

"I-Ivan, y-your arm, it's too tight!"

"Kiku Honda, Captain, Squad Twelve."

"Captain Elizabeta, Squad Thirteen!" the final captain announced, her voice contrasted everybody else's considering the fact she was the only female in the room. But nobody seemed to care all that much, they were all on more or less equal terms with each other so gender was hardly an issue.

Though, once roll was done, Arthur seemed to have gathered up all he was going to say and was ready to say it. Taking a short breath, he glanced around the room before starting the meeting.

"Yesterday afternoon and early this morning, myself, Ivan, and Yao were dispatched to a small town in Japan." He glanced around to make sure everybody was still with him, "The shadow there was dealt with in a swift and…orderly…manner, however, just before our arrival a pair of unknown people attempted to destroy the shadow on their own. It was upon further investigation and interaction that we discovered that, along side our own World Society is a place called the Soul Society."

There was another up roar of whispers which was quickly silenced when Arthur cleared his throat rather loudly, "Further more, it is governed by those they call the Gotei 13, they are set up very much like ourselves and deal with creatures similar to that of shadows."

"So, what? They're copy cats or somethin'?" Gilbert interjected.

"No, after having a meeting with their leaders, it was then discovered that unlike us, they are spiritual beings. And those they protect are the souls of the dead." Arthur replied with a slight shifting of his weight.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ludwig then asked after giving his brother a rather disapproving stare.

"Nothing, we have both agreed that both societies will carry on in their usual duties and have minimal contact with the other unless the situation calls for interaction. Such as if one of their soul reapers were to be attacked by a shadow or one of us by a hollow."

"So, does that explain why Ivan and Yao came back so roughed up?" Antonio asked, he was still smiling and seemed about ready to snuggle the poor Italian in his arms.

Arthur glanced towards Alfred for a moment and then over at Ivan and Yao, he sighed, "No," he then said, "In attempt to learn more about us, they were subject to interrogation and experimentation."

Ivan just seemed to smile as this was made public, Yao didn't say or do anything, save for push his touchy-feely lieutenant away whenever he got too close. As for everybody else, they all glanced towards the two captains; there was a mixture of pity and uncertainty on their faces. Yes they were rather saddened that two of their own were put through such an ordeal despite their strength, however, they were all very aware that if Ivan was provoked, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy everything around him.

"Which goes with the fact that…we had to do some serious apologizing for when most of their division twelve building and several surrounding buildings were destroyed," Arthur sighed, "Tomorrow we will be returning to the Soul Society with volunteers to try and rebuild what we can in hopes to better our relations."

"But didn't you just say we weren't going to associate with them?"

"Yes, but it's best to not associate with someone we're on better terms with." Arthur retorted, "We made the mess so we want to show that we'll take responsibility…even if it was their fault."

There was silence in the meeting room; everybody seemed to be processing all they had heard. Some were even considering volunteering, if not to help but to see what this Soul Society looks like.

"Right then," Arthur then said after a long silence, "With that being said, the meeting is over, any further questions you might have can be directed towards myself or Alfred." He gave a nod before starting to gather his things up, everybody else following suit.

* * *

That was fun x3…anywho, I picked Death Note back up again xD. It's funny, even though I've read all of the manga, watched all three of the movies, and read Death Note Another Note, I have yet to sit down and watch all of the anime xD. Well, in order anyway…but yeah. Getting back into the series has also inspired me to come up with a Death Note fic. More than likely following a long the lines of this rp I was in a while back.

On a not that actually involves the story xD, a good chunk of the Allied 13 do not have lieutenants. Why? Well, for one some of them just don't cause they aren't really associated with anybody that isn't already a captain. Like Alfred for example, if Matthew wasn't already a captain he would have been Alfred's lieutenant. The same would go for Yao and Kiku or even Yao and Ivan. Also, correct me if I got Korea's name wrong D: I was going from memory. But yeah, I wanted to toss him into the mix because he's pure love. Ludwig and Feliciano is a given…not even Alfred would be dumb enough to make Feliciano a captain xD…not that he wouldn't make a very…interesting…captain, he just seemed more suited as a lieutenant xD. Also I made Greece captain of squad eight to sort of parallel him with Shunsui. Why? Cause when I started drawing Hetalia characters as bleach captains, those two just sort of stuck in my mind as being characters who are rather similar, the same with Matthew and Unahana.

Lastly, =3=…I ran out of names…so Elizabeta is going to be the only female captain…partly because ol' Roddy needs someone to protect him xD.


	10. Chapter 10

I think I'm going to base the number of update chapters on how motivated I am to type them. While I do intend on finishing these stories, I also find it sometimes difficult to come up with the next chapter. Some chapters just come easier than others, while others I have to sort of force out until I reach a point where that stories chapters come easier. But yeah, Bletalia was coming along a lot easier than An Icy Treasure but now it's the other way around. Though I am finding that I am getting closer to the super fun part 8D…but I have to keep telling myself that I have like one or two chapters left BEFORE that =pouts=. But I swear! I've been watching a lot of movies lately and I've been wanting to do Hetalia spoofs of a good chunk of them D8. The hard part is trying to fill the certain characters with the Hetalia characters TwT. But anywho, I've finally decided what I want to do with this chapter and it's actually going to be the start of the bigger, sort of, whole story, part of the story. Note how I introduced all of the captains on both sides? Right? Right? I've also been trying to come up with a way to have Aizen in the story cause seriously…I love the bastard…he's so evil that it makes me so happy on the inside x3. But I'm thinking I have a better idea instead…I hope it comes as an "omg seriously!?" to all of my dear readers x3. My goal is to make you guys go, "omg wtf D8!". Though as much as I would love to see little Ita-chan go all Aizen on everybody, that's probably not what's going to happen xD.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Reconstruction

It was night time in the human world; Ichigo was lying in bed staring up at his room ceiling deep in thought. While the outcome of the meeting between the Gotei 13 and the Allied 13 was much better then their first attempt, he couldn't help but feel that it would be a while before either side fully trusted each other. He knew these things took time, but something didn't seem right, there had to be a reason why after all this time, this…World Society…just suddenly revealed itself. He rolled over and gazed out the window, sighing, "A society that protects the human race, and a society that protects human souls…" Ichigo slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead, "It's almost too perfect…"

And it was…and not far from Karakura Town, a shadow had a appeared. It wasn't like the other one though, it was much bigger. Two soul reapers had been dispatched in that area in assumption that it was a hollow attack.

"W-what the hell is that thing?!" one shouted as the two were running around and preparing to counter attack.

"Our weapons have no affect on it!"

"Quick, you must go and get re-enforcements!"

The two were just about to break off when the shadow suddenly opened its mouth, in an instant, everything around it started to shrivel up and die, plants, animals, humans, buildings and cars started to decay and fall apart. Both soul reapers were caught in the wave, both were drained of reiatsu and died. Just moments later, a portal opened, Gilbert and Ludwig jumped out only to quickly jump back, just narrowly avoiding being caught in the wave as well.

"Sunnova…" Gilbert started while drawing his sword, "It's a nasty one Luddy, be on your toes!"

"Of course…." The blond captain responded while drawing his own. He couldn't help but wonder how on earth such a large shadow came this close to a large town without the Allied 13 knowing until just moments ago. He could worry about that later; right now they had to take care of this thing…

--

"Sir, Captain's Gilbert and Ludwig have not reported back from the human world." One of the attendance reported to Alfred. The blond just sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Would you like for us to send out a search team?" they then asked.

"Yes, yes, but we'll carry on with our plan as usual." He waved his hand dismissively, they were probably just swamped, but he knew the two brothers could handle it. Besides, right now he had to focus on the return trip to the Soul Society. From the looks of things; Ivan, Yao, Matthew, Arthur, Heracles, and Francis volunteered to help with the rebuilding project. Well, that wasn't quite as many as he had hoped, but it was better than nothing, besides, he was going to be there so that should be more than enough right!?

And, as planned, everything went smoothly. The small group would depart from the World Society and meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki in the human world. From there they would meet up with an acquaintance of Ichigo's who had a way to get to and from the Soul Society. Once there, they would be meeting up with Captain's Ukitake and Mayuri.

-Human World-

"Hey guys…" Ichigo greeted, "Is this everyone?" he glanced over at the group behind Alfred with a quirked eyebrow. He'd been expecting to see a few more new faces, but the only one he didn't recognize was Heracles. Well, perhaps that was best…

"Nyet!" Ivan suddenly piped in, they all turned and glanced at him, "Toris is coming too, I just had him run a small errand first." He smiled pleasantly as always and only a few short moments later a portal opened and the shoulder length brunette stepped out. He seemed to have a nervous air about him but he was smiling as well. However, Ichigo found that his smile seemed less ill-intentional than Ivan's; he also noticed that he wore an arm band on his upper right arm, he must be a lieutenant.

"S-Sorry I'm late sir, I made sure that she was well occupied…" he started to say but was cut off when his captain's smile seemed to grow, "Um…right, are we going to be heading out soon?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo took the liberty of answering, "This way…" he lead them off down the street, making his way towards a slightly more poverty stricken section of town. "I don't suppose you guys heard about that attack in the town over did you?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean the shadow? Yeah, we heard about that, we've dispatched an unbeatable team and…"

"Alfred…" Arthur cut in.

"What? Just because we haven't heard from them doesn't mean they didn't go in and kick some ass right?!" Alfred beamed his obnoxiously bright smile at the Englishman, who in turn just scowled and shook his head.

"Stupid git," he muttered, "What my idiot commander is trying to say is that it's not entirely uncommon to not hear from a team for a few days. Both Ludwig and Gilbert are very capable fighters, I am sure it was nothing they couldn't handle."

Ichigo just glanced at the two, something didn't seem quite right but if they weren't worried about he shouldn't be either…right? He came to a stop outside what looked like a long, two-story shack. There was a small moving van parked in the ally next to it and a large sign over the door that read, "Urahara Shop!" Ichigo was the first to walk inside, the door was open which meant that the owner knew they were coming. Well of course he did, Ichigo had told him they would be coming just the other day, though he didn't put it past ol' Hat n' Clogs to forget something like this.

Leading them to the back of the shop where there was a trap door, Ichigo pulled it open and pointed, "Down there…"

"Onward!" Alfred quite nearly cheered as he jumped down the large passage without a second thought, Arthur just shook his head again and followed. Ivan and Toris were next, and then Matthew. Heracles stepped in after the Canadian, which left Yao. Unlike the others, he didn't jump in all gun-ho, instead he looked towards Ichigo.

"You seemed concerned, aru…" he stated, catching the soul reaper off guard, "It's like Arthur said, you needn't concern yourself over the shadows. If there was a real threat, we would let you and your Soul Society know."

Ichigo studied the other for a moment before giving a half smile, "Yeah, I suppose you're right…" he sighed, "I guess I'm still a little mind boggled by all of this…"

"That is understandable, aru." Yao chuckled, "Besides, all we want to do is carry out our appointed tasks, much the same as soul reapers. I still hope that Ivan's little rampage didn't turn your companions thoughts bitter of us."

"Oh, um…yeah…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, he really wasn't sure about that. He knew how they could be unforgiving towards new comers, even if their intentions are good. But like with him and his friends, it was only a matter of time before they warmed up to these guys.

Smiling, Yao hoped into the hole and disappeared into the darkness. Sighing, Ichigo followed a second later. He found that the others had landed safely, though it seemed the blond Englishman was raging about something again. From the sound of it, he was yelling at there commander again only this time about his "fat arse landing on his head". Shrugging, he turned and looked around. They were in the training grounds under the shop, but Urahara wasn't anywhere in sight. Frowning, he knew how the other liked to pop out of nowhere when he least expected it.

"Ichigo!" that wasn't Urahara's voice…the orange haired male turned only to come just millimeters away from a very broad chest. However, a pair of strong hand suddenly crashed down onto his shoulders in what the other thought was a friendly shoulder pat.

"T-Tessai, where's Kisuke?" Ichigo stammered while trying to figure out if anything had broken.

"The boss is out at the moment, but he left me instructions on how to open the gate." The taller man nodded as an obnoxious gleam shone off his sunglasses. Taking out a paper, he immediately went to work. Alfred and the others watched with varying degrees of fascination but as soon as Tessai got the portal up, it was back to business. Once it was open, Alfred didn't even bother waiting for further instructions, he just jumped right in and took off in a flash.

"Damn it, the wanker's gonna get himself killed!" Arthur jumped after the other blond with an irritated expression. The others just watched, now with varying degrees of amusement on their faces, save for Ichigo and Tessai.

"They're so cute together, da?" Ivan commented.

"Westerner's and their tempers, aru…" Yao just shook his head.

"…."

"Hnn…" Matthew just groaned and followed after his brother and Arthur. The others soon joined him and finally Ichigo took up the rear, giving Tessai a wave and thanks before it closed behind him.

Much like their previous comings and goings, they were chased by a sweeper before exploding out in midair just above the Seireitei, only to come crashing down in a large heap. Standing before them were the captains Ukitake and Mayuri, just as they had planned. Mayuri seemed less then impressed or interested in the rather sorry sight, where as, Ukitake looked rather concerned as he approached them and tried to pull them apart.

"My, are you alright?" he asked the first person who took his hand. It was Toris, and the brunette gave a sheepish smile and nod.

"Yes sir, I'm fine…" he'd been lucky, he was the one who landed on top of Ivan rather then the other way around. He was certain had their spots been reversed, he would not have been alright. But that wasn't the case her so…he turned and tried giving a helping hand to his superior officer, only to find that the other was already standing.

"R-Russia-san, are you alright?" he asked, though only received a smile for his efforts.

"Da." Ivan answered though after a moment, his attention had drifted over towards the other captain. While he seemed indifferent, Toris could tell that something was turning inside his captains mind, he just hoped it wasn't anything too serious. He'd heard what had happened and could count with absolute certainty that Ivan was by no means going to forgive this Mayuri fellow. Which meant he would undoubtbly try in his best efforts to give the other grief.

"Well, if we're all set, we should get to work." Ukitake smiled once everyone was back on their feet. Mayuri then lead the way towards the ruined building.

"While I don't expect any of you pea-brained fools to know how to rebuild this part of the lab, it would seem that the captain commander has agreed to let you try. So pay attention!" he instructed, earning some rather protestant rants from two particular blonds, though one was out of rage and the other was simply out of protest to his intelligence.

It didn't take long for the instructions to be given, it also appeared that all of squad twelve and thirteen where there as well to help with the reconstruction project. A lot of the damage had been patched up already and the whole area was cleaned up compared to all the rubble and dubre that had previously littered the ground. This would make their jobs much easier…

--

Meanwhile, back in the World Society, a portal from the human world had opened up and both Ludwig and Gilbert stepped through, both looking far worse for ware, Gilbert looking the worst. Feliciano had come running out shouting something about being glad the two were back and then something about a pasta party. Ludwig was the first to move, he jumped forward and with a quick and fluid action, lifted the Italian off the ground and bolted. Gilbert just stood there, for a moment he seemed to sway but then a wide grin split across his face. Without warning, he drew his blade and uttered with in an almost giddy chime,

"Stand…Lone Conqueror…."

* * *

DX omg…I've had so many days to work on this but I just couldn't get inspired DX. To say the least I'm not happy with this chapter. So why post it? Cause it's part of the story that's why DX…ugh…why'd I have to hit the fun parts in my other stories before I hit the fun part in this one? I'm really close TwT…just not quite there yet. But yeah…I've also decided that I will have Aizen in this story…just…don't expect him to show up yet. He's busy being awesome and stuff…ya know…

Ok, I liked the last paragraph cause that's more or less the start of the fun stuff O3o. yup...


	11. Chapter 11

I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter x3! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Oh and…I just went back and re-read the last chapter… DX arg! So many typos! And I forgot to mention Francis when they went through Urahara's shop OTL. You'll have to forgive me, and feel free to mention if I lose track of a character or two, I haven't worked with this many characters…like…ever…in one story. TwT Some may have bigger roles than others, just fyi…Also, I was asked if certain characters would be involved later on…as much as I would like to say yes, I'm sort of working with characters I'm reasonably familiar with. Only just recently did I learn a bit more about Switzerland and um…shoot…the girl he's always with (can't even pronounce it right DX much less spell it *more fail*). Though of course, I will be having the other two Baltic's but apart from that, I can't really make any promises. Though I may toss in a cameo or two :D.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Storm Clouds

The reconstruction was going much smoother than expected, Alfred was shouting orders as usual, most of which were just ridiculous and as such were promptly ignored by the majority of his companions, much to his dismay. Arthur was bickering with Francis, mostly accusing him of flirting with the female soul reapers, and was easily countered by the other insisting that he was jealous and that to remedy the problem they should get married. This notion was promptly, if not violently, turned down. Heracles had a shovel in hand and was working on filling a wheel-barrel with excess dirt and rock, Yao was along side him doing similar work but the two did not interact. The Greek was used to this sort of work so he did it at a diligent yet laid back pace, all the while trying hard not to have any sort of interaction with his companions…not that he didn't like them, he just wasn't one to get in the middle of a confrontation. He'd already forgotten why he'd volunteered, it may have had to do with that certain bastard coming back from a long mission…yes, he would say that was the reason.

Matthew, Ivan, and Toris were busy as well, though it seemed that the shorter two were doing most of the work while Ivan was busy counting nails and casting a watchful glance over at the two every now and then. It wouldn't be long now before they would all take a short break; it seemed it would be a much needed break since it looked like the soul reapers were getting testy with each other as well.

And that time couldn't have come any sooner. A few of the other captains had come by to see how the progress was going; among them were Captains Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Shunsui, and Unahana. Matthew seemed quite pleased by seeing the other fourth division captain and quickly made his way over. The two struck up a conversation almost instantly. Captain Kuchiki kept his distance and just watched he still did not approve of their being there; however, he did agree that they should stick to their own business.

Captains Shunsui and Hitsugaya had taken up standing with Captain Ukitake and were carrying on a casual conversation. All the while, the other Allied 13 members had started in on their own conversations. Alfred, Arthur, and Francis were either talking or bickering about something, Ivan and Toris were talking as well, and Heracles had found a nice shaded spot to take a nap.

"So, what can you tell us about them?" Captain Hitsugaya asked while folding his arms and watching the others closely. Both Ukitake and Shunsui couldn't help but smile, the smaller captain seemed to catch on to their amusement and frowned, "What?"

"Why don't you tell us?" The eighth division captain suggested with his slightly arrogant yet knowing smile. The snowy haired boy just stared at the other for a long while before closing his eyes and sighing. When his teal eyes opened once again, they had narrowed…

"I think they pose a definite threat," he stated flatly, "Which is why I think it's best we try and stay on their good side. If what they say is true, about how they protect humans as a whole…then if they're not around there's a good chance that we'd be in some serious trouble."

"Hmmm, that is true…"

The three of them watched as Alfred and the others conversed amongst themselves and a few younger soul reapers. It was at that time that Ukitake noticed that Ivan was walking towards them, the one that had accompanied him was with Yao it seemed. Casting a pleasant smile towards the Russian, who in turn returned the smile with one of his own. This one actually seemed honest enough, though an odd sort of chill seemed to ripple through all three captains.

_"Hello my friends!"_ the Russian greeted whole heartedly, only to be given odd looks. Blinking, and then chuckling, "So sorry, I was forgetting that you do not speak Russian."

"Hmmm…" Hitsugaya frowned slightly, though it seemed more like a disapproving pout than anything else.

"Can we help you with something Captain Braginski?" Ukitake asked.

"Ivan."

"Pardon?"

"My name, it is Ivan." His smile seemed to grow just a bit more, "Soul reapers are very formal, da?"

Captains Ukitake and Shunsui couldn't help but find this rather amusing. This Ivan really did have a certain child like quality about him, but as both of them knew…a child is like a coin, they have two sides. This couldn't be more true than with this very being. However, before either of them could respond, Ivan shuddered and gripped his chest.

"Ivan? Are you alright? Is it the wound?" Ukitake stepped forward quickly, only to be stopped by his friend.

"Look…" Shunsui motioned towards the others, they too had the same look on their faces as Ivan. Confused, the three took a single step back, "Something tells me, this could be trouble…"

Hitsugaya put his hand on his sword, he would be ready for anything, however, before he could draw, Ivan lurched forward and grabbed him by the arm, "The boss…chooses you…"

"W-What? Let go!"

"Nyet…the Mother Land is under attack…" Ivan stated, all child-like features gone and a new more serious one replacing it. Alfred and the others had gathered around them by now, naturally, Alfred was the first to step forward.

"Ivan, is it a shadow? What's going on?"

"Nyet…" Ivan smiled, "It is Gilbert…"

This seemed to stun everybody, however, the soul reapers were more concerned about the larger nation's hold on one of their own.

"You know as well as I do that they can't help us with this sort of thing…" Arthur then cut in, "Ivan, let him go, we'll all go back and sort this out."

Ivan was silent, he then let the smaller captain go before turning, "Da…Perhaps I…over reacted…" his smile returned, but it was still not the same as before, "You all stay here and finish up, I will go and deal with the little one, da?"

None of them really liked the sound of that, but they knew that unless they themselves were being threatened, than it would only cause more trouble if they interfered. That's just how it was, things were different when they involved the soul reapers, but when it was one of their own attacking them, then that nation alone would be the only one justified to strike back. There wasn't a doubt in any one of their minds, this was a shadows doing, though what was most disturbing was the fact that it got to Gilbert.

"Ivan, perhaps Toris and I should come with you, aru…" Yao suggested briefly, though was quickly silenced with a single look.

"It is jus t an upstart little shadow, I put him in place once, da?" Ivan tugged at his scarf, "I can do it again…"

* * *

TwT That was really hard to write for some odd reason. I'd start then stop and then start and stop again. I almost didn't have it ready for today…that's probably why it's so short D:. I'm sorry! But it does cover a bit point that's going to band everybody together 8D! w00t!

Aaaand, I know I didn't follow up on the whole thing with Gilbert TwT I'm sorry…my brain is a little broken at the moment. Maybe some reviews will inspire me a little? QwQ

Naw…well yes…but still, I've just hit a smaaaaall snag, that every fanfic writer hits at least once…writers block. Only, I know what I want to do, I'm just not entirely sure how to get there yet DX…

Also, the whole title thing 8D, I feel special for that…you know how when snow storms (or rain storms) are coming in and the clouds get really dark and stuff. That's sort of like how Ivan is right now :3

1500 words even!!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the lateness. It was a mix of laziness and writers blackness =3=. But yeah, I needed some time to piece together what I wanted to do with this story. I'm happy right now, I'm listening to Russia's Character CD x3. He's just so freakin' cute! (dies), but anywho…onward!

Oh, I'm also thinking about dropping the Death Note story I started. Well, on second thought, sense I have one person who's really into it right now…I think I'll just put it on hiatus for the time being. Until I've finished with these stories at least. That one needs a bit more concentration and thinking since I haven't read Death Note in like…forever…I had a stroke of inspiration after marathoning the anime =3=.

Ok, now for the actual chapter XD

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Dark Horizon

Ivan had left as he said he would, leaving Toris with a very concerned look on his face. Matthew was put in charge of making sure that he didn't try going back too, everybody knew how Toris got when situations get a little out of hand, especially when it involved Ivan. Alfred, Arthur, and Francis had taken up damage control while Heracles and Yao continued with the reconstruction project.

"It would seem that in your absence, chaos has broken out in your world…" Captain Mayuri made a note of saying, "Makes me wonder how much control you lot really have."

Arthur stepped forward, "A hell of a lot more control than you do…"captain"!" the Englishman spat, "None of this would have happened if you hadn't shown a little self control."

"Oh? But was it not you who agreed to it? It is not my fault if you're a coward."

Arthur was about ready to draw his sword when Francis quickly placed a hand over the others and shook his head, "Non, he is not worth it…" for once the Frenchman actually said something smart. But Arthur just growled and shoved the partly drawn blade back into its sheath. In the mean time, Alfred was trying to explain that something like this was not common and as such they were not fully prepared to handle it on such short notice.

"We will be returning to the World Society in a few hours, hopefully by then Ivan will have cleared things up…" Alfred stated. It was usually when situations grew exceptionally dire that he actually showed some professionalism, it was rare, but it happened. There was also the fact that it was simply disturbing that Gilbert of all people would try to attack a super power. There were only a handful of super powers, Ivan and Alfred being the two biggest. It was only luck that because of his strength as a fighter that Gilbert had become a captain…he no longer represented his country, which in fact did not exist any more.

"Perhaps we could be of some assistance?" Captain Ukitake suggested. Alfred shook his head, he sighed.

"I think we've caused you all enough trouble as it is…"

"First smart thing he's said…" Mayuri muttered, "I agree, they should just go back and deal with their own troubles."

"But if we wish to establish a diplomatic relationship, it is the least we could do."

"I agree," Captain Soi-Fon cut in, "Despite my disapproval, there is no doubt that any problem of theirs will eventually become a problem of ours…so we should assist."

"Captain Soi-Fon is right," Captain Hitsugaya agreed, "I think it's in all of our better interest that we be on the same side."

This discussion carried on for a while, many voicing why they should or shouldn't help, much to Alfred's dismay. He didn't like having to ask for help like this, but a small feeling inside told him that if he didn't accept the help, there would be trouble down the road.

--

Another explosion echoed in the background as more fires flared up and spread to neighboring buildings. The sound of women and children screaming as they ran for cover from crumbling buildings, the snow darkened with ash and stained red with blood. It was like a vision of hell, a nightmarish portrait that was horribly familiar. That was when there was another explosion, only this time it was the result of something, or rather someone, being thrown into the ground, creating a long and large scar in the snow and earth.

Groaning, Ivan climbed out of the crater and shook his head; however, he did not have time to steady himself before he had to quickly jump out of the way. A rather large broad sword had nearly connected with him, and would have probably severed something important had he not moved in time. Skidding to a stop a few feet away, he looked up and saw the Prussian's wide smirk, his eyes darkened and yet still burning with a desire to destroy he had not seen in hundreds of years. Chuckling, the Russian wiped some blood from his chin before standing up straight.

"Well, it would seem you've gotten stronger…but you will not win in the end…your country is dead after all…" he twirled his faucet pipe around a few times before resting it over one shoulder, "Do not think I will show you mercy…"

Gilbert was silent, the smirk he wore not fading in the slightest to the threat. Instead, he simply held out the sword, and in a blink of an eye vanished. There were a lot of things that they shared with the soul reapers, the ability to use the flash step being one of them. One could even say that they and the soul reapers are two sides of the same coin, and it wouldn't be wrong. When Gilbert seemed to reappear, he was bringing his blade down towards Ivan's head, only to have it blocked quickly by the others own weapon.

"Little Gilbert wishes to play da? Very well…" once the words ended, a wide and wicked smirk spread across Ivan's face as the very ground beneath his feet froze over in seconds. The ice and snow did not stop there either, no, it spread and built up, the very clouds in the sky darkened and a bone chilling wind started to build. A fire had to be burning intensely to escape being extinguished by this power, none of which were up to the task, "Your children are crying…_Morozko…_"

The very air itself seemed to freeze as the large, pale blue, old man seemed to rise up out of the very frost itself. Gilbert leapt back a few feet to avoid getting caught in the rapidly freezing ground, for a moment he assessed the situation, but without a second thought he dashed forward, the intent to battle even stronger in his stance. Ivan merely smiled before the large form that was winter itself swept forward.

--

"It has been decided, we will send three squads to aide the World Society however aide is needed."

"As the Captain Commander of the Allied Thirteen, I extend our gratitude for your aide." Alfred gave a small bow, "But I feel it is necessary that we depart immediately…"

Arthur leaned towards Alfred and asked in a hushed voice, "You felt it too?" the American merely gave a small nod before smiling, "Right then, I'll get the others and we will head out as soon as everyone is ready." With that, Arthur turned and took his leave, Francis following not long after.

"The captains of squad thirteen, ten, and eleven have volunteered. If need be, we will send another, but only if called upon." Captain Shunsui informed, he then turned towards Ukitake, "You sure about this?"

"Oh yes, it's the least we can do I think…" the white haired captain grinned.

"There is that…but you know what I'm talking about…" this was said in a slightly more hushed tone. As far as the visitors knew, Ukitake had a clean bill of health. They were not aware that he was sick in any way. This in itself concerned the eighth captain quite a bit, but the other reassured that everything would be fine.

Once everybody was ready, a portal was opened to the human world. They all went through only to meet up with Ichigo, who had seen on the news that there was a supposed terrorist attack in Russia and a massive civil unrest had started. This was enough to warn Alfred and the others that things were not going as quickly and quietly as they had hoped. Ivan apparently had not settled things quickly, which shouldn't have surprised them but still…

"We'd best hurry, eh?" Matthew insisted.

"I'll come with you…" Ichigo insisted, he was already out of his body anyway so it wouldn't be too much of a problem. Besides, it didn't really matter what any of them said, the substitute soul reaper was going with them if they liked it or not.

Sighing, Arthur was the one to open the portal to the World Society. He took a moment to glance back at the others before nodding and stepping through, the others followed quickly. There was a key difference between getting the Soul Society and getting to the World Society, the tunnel leading to the World Society did not have sweepers. So upon exiting the portal, it was as simple as entering it.

However, what they stepped out to was pure and utter chaos. Having sensed their return, Captain Carriedo jumped down from one of the crumbling buildings, "It's about time you guys got back! They've destroyed nearly half of…well…everything!" The Spaniard was obviously panicked, though judging by the fact that he was also pretty well beat up, it was safe to say that he had not been hiding and had actually been participating. Where the other captains were, however, was a different matter. But for now, the green eyed male studied the new captains and the few squad members they had brought with them. "Eh…_who are you_?"

"These are some friends, they've come to help…" Arthur stated simply, "But where are the others?"

"Oh, they're still trying to stop Gilbert…" the Spanish captain seemed rather uneased by the whole situation, "I mean…this is crazy right? Gilbert wouldn't do something like this…"

"I think we should focus on stopping him, and then we'll try and figure out why he's doing this, aru." Yao finally spoke, he seemed to be looking around, namely for his idiot Lieutenant. There was actually a hint of concern on his face, "They're over…get down!" he suddenly shouted, pulling the closest people to him to the ground.

A large chunk of building and ice had flown right past them and crashed into one of the few standing buildings left. It was then that they noticed the familiarly large figure not far from where they stood.

Not long after, Gilbert flew past them and slammed into the ground followed closely by a very enraged looking Ivan. It did not take long for the large form of General Winter to re-appear behind the Russian as he brought what looked like a hammer down towards the fallen Prussian. He was stopped though when Ludwig appeared and caught his arm before it fell completely, taking this chance, Alfred leapt into action as well, grabbing the other arm.

"Whoa! We said stop him, not kill him!" he shouted, but Ludwig cut in.

"Sir! There's another…Gilbert stop!" there was no stopping it. Chaos was the only explanation as to why everything that could go wrong…did go wrong. The deranged captain had seized this momentary weakness in his enemy and lashed out. Ivan had managed to wrench himself free of the other two, butthe action had pulled Alfred in front of the blow.

* * *

Aaand, I think I'll end it there =3=…for now…

I know, I keep you guys waiting this long only to have it end on a cliffhanger 8D. But don't worry, I do believe my writers block for this story is starting to fade away! Nothing like a little walk and mentally walking through various situations to get the creative juices flowing eh?! I actually wanted something else to happen in this chapter, but actually…I sort of like where this is going AND I'll still be able to do it O3O.

And yes…Ivan's Bankai is f-ing general winter. Seriously, you can't get any more epic than that…save for perhaps Alfred's Bankai =3=…I just have to give it a name…but I already know what it's going to look like O3O.

Also, they don't say Bankai when they use it…why? Cause that's boring =3=…no, they basically release their Bankai the same way they release their shikai =3=. Just their shikai and Bankai have different names O3O. Well, that's sort of the same but you know how Ivan's shikai is his faucet pipe, that has a separate name, and then his Bankai is well..General winter. Sort of like that =3=…ya know? But yeah…I just sort of tossed Antonio in there cause I'm really starting to like him O3O. Ok, let me try that again…I just adore him! I want to use him more…he's a dork…8D, he would totally be my snuggle buddy. I would love to hate him like Romano O3O you know how much fun that would be?! Hell, it'd be almost as fun as it is to torment Arthur 8D!

Lets see…what else is there…hmmm…I think that's it for now…yup…


	13. Chapter 13

LOL :D I totally pwned with that last one didn't I? Well, for this chapter I'm going to use music to inspire how things sort of turn out…it's an odd process but that's how I do it whenever I'm working out a plot in my head. I'm usually out walking and listening to my mp3 player. I'm a little bummed that some of the songs aren't working at the moment TwT..but that's ok, I still have some really good ones. I'll tell you all which ones I listened to in the end notes O3O

Warning: …you are being warned right now…

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Complications

Time itself seemed to stand still, the motion, frozen for only a second that seemed to last for eternity. And then, like a cleaver, red…splattering across both Ivan and Ludwig's faces.

"ALFRED!"

Both Arthur and Matthew had drawn their swords as the courageous blonde staggered before falling to the ground in a heap. Ichigo had drawn his sword as well as the others, "Wait you guys, we have to…"

Too late, Matthew was the first to step into action, the look he wore was not one anybody had ever seen. "Bare your fangs…Kumajirou!" Gilbert had vanished and reappeared in front of Matthew, their blades clashing only briefly before the full brunt of their strikes caught up with them, there was a large explosion as the Prussian was sent flying back. The dust settled quickly to reveal a very large polar bear, its fur on end and sharp teeth baring, much like Ivan's General Winter, the bear was Matthew's familiar. "Go…handle Gilbert but do not kill him…"

Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya had caught up with Matthew, Arthur was not far behind; however, rather than stopping with them, he went straight for the fallen American. Ludwig, despite the look of complete shock, was trying to hold Ivan back for the time being. It would seem matters are far worse then any of them had expected. Antonio had taken up the role of informing the rest of the captains on what had been going on.

The fight that broke out between Ivan and Gilbert had been about as normal as any squabble the two usually got in when tensions were high. But it was clear that something was not right about the other, Antonio had noticed it right away and Ludwig had known from the start. It wasn't until Gilbert had actually deliberately attacked Ivan's own country that things got way out of hand way too fast. Since that moment, Gilbert had not shown any sign of weakness much less any sign of winning either. It was almost as if he was doing it on purpose, goading Ivan into attacking, but that was far too calculated a move for someone like him. Not to say Gilbert didn't have his moments, but this seemed different…wrong almost.

Before much more could be said, Gilbert was on the move again, he was making short work of the large bear and it wasn't long before he'd managed to surpass it, making a bee line for Ivan. Seeing this, Ichigo made his move, jumping in and blocking the Prussian, "That's enough! What's wrong with you?!"

The albino just smirked, "Ssstranger…" the word slurred slightly but almost came out like a hiss, "Weakling!" pushing forward, Gilbert pushed Ichigo back almost effortlessly, "Die, die, die…suffer…" each word dripped with venom.

"Tch…" Ichigo braced his feet before jumping back just far enough to bring his hand up to his face, "If you won't stop…I'll just have to make you…Bankai!" much like the explosion with Matthew, there was a spike of spiritual pressure as Ichigo's Bankai formed as well as the hollow mask over his face. This sudden change had startled the Prussian only momentarily, but the sudden appearance of a possible threat had distracted him from his original target. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ichigo brought the jet black sword up and with a single swing, unleashed a long stream of energy from the blade. It flew fast and slammed into Gilbert sending him flying for what seemed to be the thousandth time. He then leapt forward and went after the other, leaving the other captains either in mild awe despite the situation or simply sighing.

With Ichigo dealing with Gilbert, this left an opening for the others, Ukitake had ordered the few he had brought along to keep an eye out for any signs that the others might be returning, mean while Hitsugaya had instructed his group, as well as his lieutenant, Rangiku, to scout the area for possible survivors while he went to check up on Arthur. Francis had also made his way over to the Londoner, he knew that this was going to be very bad, mostly because they had no idea how serious the damage was…Matthew would have to see to that. Yao and Heracles had gone with the Soul Society group from squad ten in search for the other captains and any other survivors. Toris had naturally taken up trying to calm his captain down along with Ludwig, which was by far no easy task.

Francis crouched down next to Arthur who was trying to stop the bleeding coming from a particularly nasty diagonal slash down Alfred's back. He'd been right, it was very bad…the dirty blond looked to be near hysterics, which was equally as bad, "Here, let me help…" he offered while reaching a hand out. However, it was quickly slapped away, leaving a slight red splatter across the back of it as well as a small sting.

"Don't touch him…" Arthur growled, "He's fine…he'll be ok…just…don't touch him…" he tried using the material around the wound to stop the bleeding but just seeing the red seeping into the white was making Arthur's hands tremble all the worse.

"Arthur, you have to let us help," Francis' voice was a little more firm, Matthew had finally come over having given his blade the order to go and aide Ichigo if need be. That was one of the unique things about his blade, it could act independently from him if the need calls for it, however, whenever that need dose arise, it's usually rather difficult to get it back into a sword.

"Here, let me…" Matthew crouched down and extended his hands, he tried not to look at his brothers face, the look of shock was enough to cause his stomach to knot, but how lifeless that shocked look appeared was enough to make the Canadian's heart twist far beyond knots. His hands suddenly dropped, violety-blue eyes narrowed and slowly started to drift off to the side.

"W-what? What is it?!" Arthur had caught this, "Answer me! Matthew!" Francis had to keep his hand on the others shoulder to keep him from lashing out at the poor boy.

"It's…going to be difficult…his spine was severed but not completely…" he informed, both Arthur and Francis now wore the same looks, shock, horror, neither wanted to think that their leader and more might not survive…

"I'll do my best, but…he'll have to stay right here, we can't move him…" there was not a doubt in his mind that he was going to save his brother no matter what, but he would need help. They would need to make sure that Gilbert stayed away from here and he would need to have at least another two pairs of hands. Alfred was strong, he was sure he'd be able to hang in just long enough, he had to…

* * *

Well, it wasn't Alfred's "Bankai" =3=…but seriously, Canada was a little difficult an in all honesty, I came up with his on the spot =3=''. Actually, I was looking at some Hetalia images I have saved on my flash drive and one of them was of Canada and a very large/normal polar bear sized Kumajirou and I thought that was really cool. So I sort of based it off of that, only he's about the size of the polar bears in that movie The Golden Compass, so he's like…huge 8D. I didn't like that movie…I liked the idea though, of having a funky spirit animal familiar thing, that'd be freakin' awesome O3O…that and Daniel Crieg(sp?) is in it =w= rawr…

Anywho, yeah…just so you know, I did say that you all will be able to see Alfred's "Bankai" so that means…no, he doesn't die…I could never kill off the hero! (yes I could, and I'd enjoy it too D| )…orz

Now for the tunes O3o! Take Me Away, Going Under by: Within Temptation, Whispers in the Dark by: Skillet, and Grand Inquisition

Those were the songs that I used to sort of mentally visualize the battle. Feel free to look those songs up on youtube or something, and then picture this battle only a hundred times more epic and that's basically what was going through my head at the time I was typing this. That and the thought of looking up this particularly scandalous doujin I saw while ebay searching Hetalia cosplay O3O. I might be going to another con next month…hopefully. It all depends on me getting a job AND how much I get back in tax returns TwT. ALFRED YOU BETTER PAY ME BACK SOME GOOD MOOLA OR I'LL GIVE YOU AN ANGSTY TEARFEST DEATH! (shot) But anywho =3=…yeah…it's in Wisconsin O3O and Vic Mignogna is gonna be there and Christopher Sabot and Wendy Powell and the dude who plays Death the Kid and Allen Walker (fangasms). O3O I really want to go…I'm totally gonna cosplay America |D and hopefully Canada…maybe…if not I'll just go as America the whole time |D…and maybe Ed Elric…and Near =3=…yeah…that sounds good =3=…(shrug). I'd totally go as either L or Beyond Birthday or Hakkai (Saiyuki Reload ver.) but my hair is all poofy (sob).


	14. Chapter 14

I feel like this story is taking a little longer than I had originally intended =3=''. So things may speed up a little more in coming chapters…for example…what the flip is going on in the first place 8D. Like why the hollows have disappeared and why shadows are multiplying and all that fun stuff O3O. But anywho, I've been in a writing mood and I really want to get this story going since things are picking up O3O.

Note, I'm also using tunes to inspire this chapter as well XD.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Face of the Enemy

Buildings were crumbling everywhere, but the streets were empty save for Captains Edelstein and Elizabeta. Both had their blade's drawn and were heading towards where they had felt the sudden burst of energy. However, it was Roderich who noticed it first, there was a battle going on just a few yards away from where they where heading, "Over there…"

"Hm? Yeah, that's Gilbert alright…and it looks like Kumajirou has gotten in on the fight before us!" a wide and battle hungry smirk spread across Elizabeta's face as she put an extra burst of speed in her step much to the others distress. But, he just sighed and shook his head, being one to not rush into a fight, unless he was personally being attacked that is, Roderich made sure to catch up with his fellow captain as the crazed captain, Kumajirou, and Ichigo came into view.

The sight of unfamiliar orange hair and over all unorthodox dress, the two captains had both come to the conclusion that he must be one of those soul reapers that Arthur had mentioned at there last meeting.

Their blade's clashed, but neither of them were thrown off this time. Gilbert just laughed, it was an inhuman laugh, but the action had left a small opening and Ichigo took it without hesitation; stepping forward in hopes of catching the other off balance, before unleashing another Getsuga Tenshou, this time successfully wounding Gilbert.

Jumping back and bringing a hand up to the slash down his shoulder, Gilbert looked at the blood that was now smeared on the palm of his hand. There was no emotion any more, but he slowly brought his hand up and licked away the blood. When his hand lowered, the widest most disturbed smile was nearly splitting his face in two, "Kyahahahahahahahahaha!"

It was then that Elizabeta had leapt in and brought her blade down. Without even looking, Gilbert's came up and blocked it, with ungodly speed, he spun and grabbed her by the back of her uniform and in a single motion, threw her in the opposite direction. "Kesesesesesese…Dissolve…."

"No wait!" Roderich shouted, but it was too late. Gilbert's blade had already melted away. The viscous substance it had become had eaten away the flesh on his hand, and normally there would have been blood, but not this time.

Ichigo didn't have time to pay attention to this, and neither did Kumajirou. Both had charged Gilbert again, only before either of them knew what had hit them, that same substance had shot up out of the ground and slammed into the large polar bear. Rearing back, it tried to get away from the substance, but it slowly ate away just as it had did to Gilbert's now pitch black hand. But once it was done with Kumajirou, it had returned to a blade once again and fell to the ground with a heavy clatter and a small hissing sound.

That action had been enough to make Ichigo stop, eyes wide behind his mask, he made a mental note not to have that stuff touch him. Roderich had caught up to the battle and Elizabeta had recovered from being thrown. She didn't look too pleased, actually, she looked as if she desired Gilbert's blood…and she did in a manner of speaking.

"Young man, did you not just hear me tell you to wait?!" the ninth captain reprimanded, "He's already using his next form, you can't hope to get near him now."

Ichigo just stared at the rather prudent looking captain before him as well as the female captain. He didn't know them, but he had to respect the fact that they were obviously captains and knew more about this guy then himself. Not that it would stop him from fighting and keeping him busy of course. Ichigo removed his mask before speaking, "So what? We just not attack him or something?" he frowned, "That guy just took out your leader!"

"W-What?" Elizabeta blinked, "What did you say?! Gilbert? Take down Alfred?!" she looked about ready to laugh, "Alfred may be an idiot, but there's no way an even bigger knuckle head to take him down…" she gave a side glance, "Not that I think he's a reliable leader or anything…"

"Well he did, but if what you're saying is true…what are we supposed to do?" Ichigo then noticed the others hand, "Why is his hand black like that?"

The other to glanced over, both wearing a rather solemn look on their faces. It was Elizabeta who then answered, "It's deterioration…"

"What?" Ichigo wasn't sure he quite understood what the other was saying.

"Deterioration, it's what happens when…one of us has been completely overtaken by a shadow." She continued to explain, "Unless we find a way to subdue him to see just how far along the process has gone, we may be able to save him. If not…"

This was where Roderich stepped in, "If not, the nation will fall into chaos and, depending on the scale, either slowly or swiftly eat itself away."

This made the others eyes grow very wide, "So…they die? Right? It kills them…"

"Partly…but if it gets to a point where no amount of help from anybody will save that nation, then to insure the safety of the rest of us…that nation will have to be destroyed."

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo took a step forward, "You would kill one of your own?!"

"Without hesitation, he would do the same if it were one of us…in fact, he has…we all have. None of you humans would be here if we just let them go on their own." Roderich didn't seem any more happy about the matter than Ichigo did, even though he hated Gilbert's guts, "But, Gilbert is no longer an actual representative like ourselves…it was his…abilities…that got him into the Allied 13 and nothing else."

"Now, if you don't mind, either help or get out of the way." Elizabeta instructed before readying herself. This would be a very difficult battle, even though she believed in her fellow captain, she also knew that in a fight against Gilbert, he's never been very successful.

* * *

Short chapter is short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter XD''


	15. Chapter 15

I'm apologizing in all of my stories cause I've neglected them all. I'm sorry! I blame Sands of Destruction for being so awesome and the fact that I got to go to an anime convention this past weekend O3O. So…yeah…But it's a nice long chapter!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Reconciliation

The sound of battle could still be heard all around them, Matthew was still hard at work trying to save his brother and in the mean time Francis had managed to get Arthur's attention off of the captain commander for the moment and onto more pressing matters. While everybody knew how level headed the third captain could be, if not a bit too prudent for his own good, they also knew of the relationship he had with the captain commander which was warrant enough to make his actions understandable.

Captain Hitsugaya had joined them, "What do you suggest we do now? Captain Ukitake left with your Captain Honda in order to get reinforcements."

"Ah…that is quite simple _mon ami. _We go and aide your friend Monsieur Kurosaki, oui." Francis stated as if it were obvious, "Besides, with two of our stronger fighters presently out of commission, he is going to need as much help as we can provide."

"Yes, Gilbert must be stopped…" Arthur then cut in, Francis placed a hand on the Briton's shoulder.

"I think you should stay here Arthur…" the Frenchman stated, but his hand was brushed off quickly.

"I'm fine…besides, it's like you said, Mr. Kurosaki is going to need as much help as we can offer…" Arthur growled, "I'm more than capable in holding my own."

"I do not doubt that _mon cher, _but wouldn't it be better if you were here when Alfred recovers?"

"Shut up!"

"Sir, if I may…I think Captain Bonnefoy is trying to say that you are emotionally compromised…" Captain Hitsugaya interjected, "And as such, you may put the rest of us in danger…if you were to make a mistake."

Arthur had stopped, he just stared at the younger captain with a look of shock. He then frowned and glanced off to the side, "You're right…I apologize, that was very ungentlemanly of me…" the dirty blonde sighed and turned. They were right he was letting his emotions get the better of him…Arthur walked back over to where Matthew was and stood just behind him watching his work. In the mean time, Francis and Toshiro glanced at one another.

"Well, I suppose we should get going then _mon ami_…: Francis sighed, under the circumstances, that had been a little harsh, but it had to be said. Toshiro merely nodded and followed the Frenchman.

--

Back in the Soul Society, a short debriefing was taking place. All of the captains of the Gotei 13 that were not presently in the World Society as well as Captain Commander Yamamoto, were present.

"So what you're saying is that you can't even handle one of your own?" Captain Kuchiki stated.

"Hai," Captain Honda gave a curt nod, "Gilbert-san is very strong despite having been dissolved." Eyes briefly drifting to one side, Kiku shifted a little on his feet, "We have taken an unexpectedly life threatening blow, under normal circumstances we would not ask for this help. However, these are not normal circumstances and the possibility that your world may be affected influenced our choice to call on you."

"I believe it would be in every bodies best interest if we provide aide," Ukitake stated next, "Having seen first hand what just one of them can do, it is a safe bet that if this…Gilbert…isn't stopped then we'll be dealing with much bigger problems in the near future."

"Ah…" Kiku glanced up and over at the eldest of the female captains, "Unahana-taichou, I have an additional request, a message from Matthew-san."

"Oh..?" while it was evident that she was concerned about the matters at hand, she kept a calm demeanor and listened to what Kiku had to say. However, once the message had been relayed, the entire meeting hall was in dead silence.

"You never mentioned that your own commander was one of the wounded!" Soi-Fon cut in.

"I apologize, but time is valuable right now." Kiku replied, "So I humbly request for your aide." He finished with a bow, however remained slightly bent as he awaited their response.

"Heh…sounds interesting…besides, I've been itching to have a go at one of you guys." Captain Zaraki smirked. After seeing the amount of strength that Ivan had displayed in their last encounter, it was only natural that if a situation presented itself, Kenpachi would be the first to volunteer.

"I will accept Captain Williams' request," Captain Unahana then replied, "However, I will have to send Hanataro in my place."

"Ma'am?"

"I can assure you Captain Honda, he is very skilled and dedicated and will not let you down."

The meeting had concluded with only four volunteers; Captain Zaraki, Hanataro, Captain Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Abarai. Renji didn't really have much choice in the matter, if his captain was going, than so was he, besides, he wasn't about to let Ichigo have all the fun in this new world place.

Being lead back to the human world, Kiku paused briefly before reopening the gate to the World Society. He could feel it, his own land was restless from the current events, this could be a problem, but not one he could focus on readily. Sighing and turning, he opened the gate, "This way please…" he motioned before stepping aside to allow the others to step through first. After they were in, the shorter Asian soon followed, allowing the gate to close.

The first thing they found upon arrival was Matthew, his hands hovering just an inch above his brother's chest and stomach and a look of deep concentration; that was Hanataro's cue. The frail looking soul reaper crouched down, "W-what do you want me to do?" he asked quickly though there was a small hint of fear in his voice.

Matthew glanced up briefly, still concentrating though clearly surprised, he just shook his head before saying, "I'd like you to focus on healing his physical wound please." He gave a wary smile before redirecting his remaining attention to his current task. It had to have been a stroke of bad luck that Gilbert had caused this much damage with just one blow, but it wasn't like Alfred to let his guard down like that. No matter…

Suddenly, Kenpachi took off, an almost excited and wicked grin spread across his face. In the mean time, Byakuya and Renji stepped forward, the ground under their feet rumbling a little. Both they and Kiku glanced down just before the ground split sending rocks and sand into the air.

The three had jumped out of the way, just narrowly escaping , however the spreading crack was heading directly to where Matthew and Hanataro where. Seeing this, Kiku swiftly moved in sword drawn, "Embrace, Kanzeon Bosatsu!" The sword flashed and in an instant, a large barrier formed around himself, Matthew, Hanataro, and Alfred. The blade itself was still glowing and was being held out at arms length in front of its wielder.

Once the barrier was in place, Byakuya and Renji took this opportunity to see what it was that had made the crack. Upon first glance, there was nothing, but the squad six captain placed his hand on his zanpakuto, eyes narrowed. The air was still for but a moment before a black sludge started to ooze up out of the fissure and slowly spread across the ground, growing and expanding.

"What the hell…" Renji drew his blade and held it out, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a bad guy." He gave a slight smirk, however Byakuya seemed more intent on focusing on the enemy then listening to his lieutenant stating the obvious. The blob quivered before starting to morph into a much larger shape until it finally took on a humanoid form.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" the red haired lieutenant attacked first, swinging his zanpakuto as it released its shikai form. Whipping out, the serrated and linked blade slammed into the blob person. The attack kicked up a lot of dust; however, as soon as it settled, Zabimaru was imbedded into t he neck of the creature, but it was unmoved. "Wh-what?"

The creature slowly looked up towards its attacker. It had no face, but a seam where the mouth would be suddenly split and parted revealing several rows of teeth in a very wide and wicked smile. A sinister his escaped the mouth like opening before it pulled Zabimaru from its neck. In a flash, it was up with the two soul reapers, the captain was the first to respond, drawing his blade next and lashing out at the attacking monster. It jumped back just narrowly escaping the strike, it hissed a second time.

"Now that's freaky…"

"Reign, God of the Ocean…" there was a flash as something suddenly slammed into the creature and sent it flying back. Arthur had stepped out from behind the barrier with his blade drawn, "Looks like a high level Shadow…it seems like I'll be of some use after all…"

"Hmn…" Byakuya just gave the shorter blonde a slight glare before turning back towards the Shadow. It was already getting back to its feet, even after a strong blow like that; taking that as a sign that he could continue, the captain brought his blade up, "Scatter…."

--

There was a large explosion not far from the battle, Ichigo had jumped back to take a moment of rest. The other two captains, as well as the new arrival Captain Zaraki, were still trying to subdue Gilbert; however, in Kenpachi's case, he seemed more intent on fighting him rather than subduing him, but no matter. He was a great help, giving the deranged captain a run for his money, but time was not on their side. Frowning and wiping some blood and sweat from his brow; Ichigo prepared himself for another assault.

It was then that both Elizabeta and Roderich were blown back, there was a sickening laugh as Gilbert held his ground against the much larger captain. It was inhuman, just how strong he was, however, because of the amount of damage done to him by Kenpachi, they were able to determine just how much of him was consumed. His entire right arm and all along his right side was either a dark black or a sickly purple color, what was more disturbing was the fact that it would spread the longer he was in battle.

Kenpachi released a massive amount of spiritual energy which brought his deranged opponent to a brief halt. "Ha, you sure are a feisty one! But I grow bored, time to die!"

"Wait! Kenpachi!" Ichigo flashed forward, however, two figures moved past him quicker.

Two blade's crossed with Kenpachi's, just managing to stop the killing blow. It was Antonio and Francis, Toshiro was not far behind either but he did not step in. Instead, he approached Ichigo, casting a quick glance at the two still on the ground. "Looks like you guys could use a little help."

"Non, we will handle it from here mon ami." Francis interjected, he was struggling a little with Kenpachi, even with Antonio's help, this guy was much stronger by far, "Now…if you please monsieur, stay your hand and allow us to finish things."

"Tch…" the larger captain did not look particularly pleased, but he did back off. He did not, however, reduce the amount of spiritual energy he was giving off, which proved to make things a little difficult for those around him. "Oi, what's this cutting into other people's battles?"

"The goal was not to kill him Captain Zaraki," Toshiro explained, "it's to capture and bring him in for medical attention."

"It may take more than that I'm afraid…" both Elizabeta and Roderich were on their feet, Eliza was holding the other up as they tried to keep on their feet. Both were worse for ware and it didn't help that there was added spiritual pressure in the air. Ichigo was having a little difficulty but wasn't showing it.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked while Antonio and Francis properly bound their companion, at least to the best of their abilities. After all, they still had to keep an eye out for his weapon, it was still very active and lurking around, the last thing they needed was another one of their captains taken out by a sneak attack.

"The degeneration is advancing quickly as you can see," Roderich pointed out, "If it reaches his heart then he will be lost."

Ichigo and Toshiro both turned quickly towards the raging captain, they could see that sick purple was darkening and the area around it starting to turn. It was dangerously close to his heart, that was not a good sign.

"So what, we just have to get him to Matthew right?" Ichigo stated, but his confidence faded slightly when Toshiro shook his head.

"I'm not sure that's going to work, when we last left them, they were being attacked by a shadow. Captain William's was still in the middle of healing the Head Captain."

"We have others from our division four who can try to slow the process until Matthieu is free…but it's hard to say for how long." Antonio then said, "I'll have Lovi gather the one's that aren't occupied at the moment."

Before anything else could be said, the ground started to tremble again, another large crack split the ground as another mass of black ooze seeped up through the ground. This one however, did not take on a humanoid form, but instead, shot forward and knocked the Frenchman and the Spaniard to the ground before slamming into the Prussian. The event happened so quickly that nobody had time to respond, as the white haired captain was dragged towards the fissure. The viscous liquid that was his sword had shot out from its hiding place and was eating away at the black sludge, but did little to free the captive until he was dragged into the abyss.

Happening at the same exact time, the shadow that was attacking on the other end had with drawn back into the crack. Both then sealing up leaving all the devastation behind.

* * *

It took me a few days to finish it cause I was doing it piece by piece. But I hope you guys enjoy it! O3O

So yeah, Kiku's release form I sorta borrowed the name from Saiyuki |D. I had the first volume on my desk and thought I'd flip through there. Cause I knew what I wanted it to look like, but I didn't know what to call it =3= b.

|D Holy shit what happened? Dun, dun, dun! (shot repeatedly)


	16. Chapter 16

After a very lovely review that gave me a good kick in the pants, I have come up with the next chapter! Yey! (Throws confetti before having various forms of vegetation thrown back)

My teeth hurt…and I pulled an Alfred today. I went out and bout three salad's from the store one for supper and the other two for the next two days. When I got home I found out my mom and brother had gone to McDonald's and they got me a Big'n'Tasty…give you guys one guess what I chose to have for supper XD. Yeah… =3=''

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Aftermath

It was difficult for anybody to really piece together what exactly had happened. The main question at the moment was why had that shadow taken Gilbert? There was some good news however…

"Damnit! What the hell happened?!" it was not usual to see Alfred this angry, in fact, nobody had ever seen the usually stupidly cheery head captain this angry. Even Arthur had held his tongue when the other was demanding what had happened. However, he didn't need to say anything seeing as Ivan had taken it upon himself to say something in his stead.

"You disregarded your surroundings and got hurt Alfred."

That had done it, much to his younger brothers protest, Alfred had staggered to his feet and caught the taller captain by the front of his uniform, "You bastard! If you had listened none of this would have happened!"

"Do not blame your shortcomings on others comrade, it makes you look weaker." Despite being considerably calmer than he had been, Ivan was still in a very good mood, "Besides, you were not the one who was being attacked in the first place."

Alfred growled before giving Ivan a shove and letting go, Matthew had come up behind him and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Come on Alfred, you still need to rest…" The two then turned and hobbled back to a more secluded spot, Hanataro in toe. Arthur did not take long to muster up his composure and follow as well.

As for everyone else, they were left staring at Ivan. The Russian had a smile on his face but it was far from a cheery one…in fact, it was out right murderous. However, "I think it's time to go and find the rest of our squad, da?" the taller male turned towards his lieutenant. Toris flinched slightly but quickly agreed before turning and following his captain.

Ichigo then stepped forward, "So, what are we going to do now? Shouldn't we go after that shadow thing that took your friend?"

"Mon ami, now is not the time for that…" Francis then answered with a sigh, "This is a very serious blow, we must tread carefully."

"Si," Antonio nodded, though his usually cheery disposition was replaced with a more serious one, he didn't even try to grope or pester Romano when he arrived with his brother, "We are dealing with a very serious shadow."

"But he's…" Ichigo was cut off when Ludwig suddenly cut him off.

"As of this moment, we must consider Gilbert a loss."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

The German did not look in the mood to argue the situation, however, he was calm enough to at least explain, "He has been taken by the enemy in a state of accelerated decay…by going after him in this state with the chances of his survival being virtually zero, it would be suicide."

"But he's…"

"He's my brother…"

"What…"

Ludwig just stared at Ichigo for a moment before frowning a bit more than usual, "Unlike you, we have to make these decisions in an instant…we have the duty of preserving our countries…preserving you. We can't just go off on some wild rescue mission to save a half dead ex-country. Not only would that affect our people, it could cause a global catastrophe." The air seemed unnaturally still after that. Nobody dared say a word, even Feliciano was silent though he seemed about ready to jump out of his skin just to rush over to the taller blonde.

Finally, after a long silence, Ludwig held up his right hand with his palm facing upward. Right in the center was a black spot.

"Mon dieu!" Francis rushed over and looked at the spot, "It is affecting you as well?"

Ichigo had taken a look as well and recognized the color almost immediately. It was the same as Gilberts arm…only not as noticeable.

Ludwig just gave a nod, though Feliciano seemed positively devastated and was going on about making a lot of pasta and taking care of his captain and such. Romano had effectively silenced him in time for the other to speak, an unusually kind if not either completely out of character or done without his knowing. "He has been about of Germany since that time…so in part, he was a part of me as well…so yes, I am being affected as well."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Ichigo then asked slowly, careful to tread just a bit more cautiously this time around.

"Yes…" Ludwig replied, though his mood did not seem to improve by much. Actually, he looked a little ill, "It will only take a moment…" with that said, he removed his blade from its sheath and pressed the point of it against the infected area.

"What are…you doing?"

"There has been an outbreak in this area…a sort of plague." Ludwig stated, "But it is being handled…"

Roderich was the first to notice, then Elizabeta, soon after Antonio and Francis. Romano and Feliciano had noticed as well though it was hard to say if they already knew. It wasn't long until Alfred and Arthur noticed it as well. News like this travels fast…a good portion of the eastern part of Ludwig's country had ceased communication, it was a dead zone. The sight before them now was that of a metal blade piercing the center of Ludwig's hand. There was quite a bit of blood as he quickly gave the blade a turn before pulling it out again. The wound was deep and had cut out the infected area, Ludwig would not die from this so he was able to tie it off with a piece of cloth. Though it could not go unattended for long…

"Is it just me…or do these guys have more trouble with one another than with those shadow things?" Renji muttered. Byakuya had been thinking along the same lines, however, he could also see vast differences between their duty as soul reapers and these…beings…duty as guardians of sorts. If these people were destroyed then that would mean a mass out break in unattended souls, worse even, a mass outbreak of hollows. While his pride was one thing, Byakuya was not about to admit that there was a certain level of admiration to these people and what they did…however, their ability to keep themselves in order leaves much to be desired.

"It's time to go…" the captain of the sixth squad stated while turning, Renji followed, "Captain, you should return as well." He then stated towards Kenpachi. Kiku had agreed to escort them back to the human world and see them off to their own. Hanataro was left behind to finish aiding Matthew and would be escorted back once he was no longer needed.

--

"I-Ivan?" Toris was standing about a step or two behind the taller captain. Ivan had stopped when he was far enough away, Toris had a concerned look on his face, if he knew when something wasn't quite right with the Russian and now was one of those times. Ivan had been acting strangely.

"That arrogant capitalist bastard…"

"Ivan, we should head back to our headquart-hngk!" it was fast, Toris just stared wide eyed up at Ivan and then slowly down. There was a blade going right through his midsection, seeing his blood dripping down the blade and onto the ground sent a chill though the young lieutenant, "C-Cap-tain…?"

Ivan merely gave the blade a turn, the very blood that covered it suddenly froze, "Shhhh…" he brought a finger up to his own lips and gave a hushed smile as the other froze from the inside out, "It'll only hurt a little…" he then pulled the blade out causing the frozen figure to crack and then fall to pieces. Blinking slowly and then staring at his sword, Ivan's gaze lazily drifted down to his hand…frustration, hate, suspicion, fear, uncertainty…all of it was like a poison and it loved to spread. His hand had turned a sickly purple green color, he could feel it…that single attack had caused quite the uproar.

* * *

Ok honestly…I didn't have that ending part fully planned out…like, I knew what was going to happen to Ivan, but that bit with Toris just sort of….happened…XD. Ok, my original idea was that Toris was going to notice something on Ivan and keep it a secret…but then I felt that would lead to complications later on…and so then this happened =3= b.

Note, Toris has grown on me so I feel kind of bad submitting him to his usual fate that befalls him in fanfictions where he and Ivan are involved XD. Sleep well sweet prince! (shot)

But seriously…who didn't see that coming? XD I'm the author and I sure as hell didn't see it coming XD…

Anyway =3=…I hope this chapter was worth the wait DX…Now I just need to figure out how to update An Icy Treasure…though, I'll be honest…I'm actually thinking about nixing that one and starting over. I feel as if I'm not doing my beloved Dmitri justice (sob).


	17. Announcement

Hello my loyal readers!

Yes, I know, it's not an update DX I'm sorry. I just wanted to inform everyone that no, I have not forgotten these stories and I do plan on updating soon. I have several chapters started I just need to sit down and finish them XD.

I am currently blaming my sudden interest in marathoning various anime series and drawing…mainly working on my webcomic which I actually need to update as well OTL.

But anyway yeah, I am posting this message in all of my stories so that everyone who is reading them will read this and know that I haven't forgotten!

MythoDelRosa


End file.
